Adventures of the No-name Pup
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: In this rather improv fanfic, a pup with no name meets the PAW Patrol and becomes almost instant friends (albeit oddly) with the pups. Join them as they embark on adventures and missions together. Rated as such because I'm really paranoid. (Summary needs work.) WARNING: Stupidity ensues.
1. The No-name Pup

**A/N - Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!  
** **This is my first fanfic series, known as Insert Title Here. It will be called "Adventures" for short, so I don't have to type the entire thing all the time. And the only other thing I have to say is 'Read, enjoy (if you can), and review!'.  
P.S. If you were reading ahead and saw these strange (and somewhat stupid) comments, visit my profile for more information. If not, still visit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights. All rights are owned by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom.**

It was another seemingly ordinary day in Adventure Bay and everyone was going about their business quite well. **[There's something you don't see everyday.]** And for one stray pup, that meant scouring for scraps to survive and locating shelter if the weather took a turn for the worse.

This pup was an albino Bernese mountain dog with all white fur, a bright pink nose and frighteningly icy blue eyes. He had no name; strangely enough, he did not want one. **[Now applying no-name status to character. Wait, what?]** He never smiled, let alone laughed; neither did he get angry. **[At least he won't get upset at your blunders, Marshall. ... Sorry.]** He could talk his way out of literally anything and then turn the tables on the other person, or pup, very quickly. He knew everything there is to know about interrogations, discussions and arguments, as he had learned from his now-deceased father, who was one of the best in his field. **[I am sorry for his loss. Even though he won't show any emotions toward the apology.]** But despite this, he never felt any bad emotions toward whatever interrogees he had – for that matter, he never felt any emotions whatsoever toward anything – because he really was kind and did many good deeds, however stoically. **[But stoics aren't bad. ... We just established that, didn't we? I have a strong urge to shut up and relieve readers from my stupidity.]**

Today was fairly normal, and he was getting along nicely, when he saw a chocolate Labrador windsurfing on the azure water. He knew who it was – Zuma – and he did nothing but call over the Lab to warn him about the danger posed by the sea. **[That's not actually nothing. That could very well save his life.][Also, good decisions by the characters will be called "Plothills", and bad ones will be known as "Plotholes". Remember this for future reference.]**

"Hey. Zuma. I want you to come on over here for a second," he said.

Bewildered as to how this dog knew his name, especially considering he didn't know his, but even more perplexed as to why this dog wanted to see him, Zuma surfed over to have a chat. **[Zuma has clearly never been taught 'Stranger Danger'. That's a plothole.]** Once there, he opened his mouth, but the mountain dog beat him to it.

"One: I know your name because you are part of a famous team. Two: I don't have a name, and three: I wanted you to know that those waters are really perilous, with plenty of powerful waves that can put a gash in a ship of steel." **[Ouch. That's some powerful hydraulic action. I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.]**

Zuma was caught off-guard by how the pup knew everything he was going to say, but didn't want to question it. Rather, he wanted to know more about this mysterious pup. **[I'd call that a plothill. Always get to know people you meet.]**

"What bweed awe you?" he questioned with his speech impediment. **[For those of you unfamiliar with speech defects, this one is known as rhotacism. It turns 'r' sounds into 'w' sounds. But why am I telling you what it does when the sentence made it perfectly clear? I should shut up now. But I won't.]**

"Bernese mountain dog," was the flat response.

"You don't look like those I once saw, dude," Zuma wondered aloud.

"That's because I'm a sort of "victim" of albinism. It's the condition that prevents melanin from being produced." **[I had to do a bit of research on this one because I couldn't remember if Bernese mountain dogs could be albinos. I'm stupid. All animals can be albinos. I think. Ah, more research to be done.]**

"What's –"

"Melanin is the pigment that gives your skin, fur and eyes their distinct colours. Like you; your fur is that shade of brown because – never mind." **[Cuts off his speech because it would involve several instances of sesquipedalian loquaciousness - that is, big words. (Ironic, isn't it?)]**

"So you don't have mel – mela – melanin?"

"Not much anyway." His face had not moved.

"If I can ask, dude, why don't you smile?" Zuma inquired.

"There's nothing at which to smile. There almost never is," was the, again, curt answer. **[Old grammar being used. Interesting.]**

"Does that mean you don't have a sense of humouh?"

"It does; the same way you don't have rhotacism." **[Ah, the old "this is this the same way that is that" cliché. It's a good cliché, though.]**

"But –"

"I know. That was the point, Zuma. I do have a sense of humour, and I can tell good jokes, but I just won't laugh or smile," the Bernese mountain dog explained.

"Oh. Hey, how about –" Zuma started to suggest something, but was cut off again.

"Sure, let's go greet them now. I'm sure they'll be interested in the new pup visiting them," the white dog said. **[This guy's good.]**

"How do you do that, man?" asked a very confused chocolate Labrador.

"One of my perks. Now let's go."

And on that note, they headed to the Lookout.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other five pups were playing volleyball. This was usually accompanied by Marshall getting impossibly tangled in the net, and such was the case as Zuma and the mysterious pup approached.

"Mawshall, dude, how do you keep doing that?" asked the now laughing Zuma.

"I guess I'm just really lucky," Marshall replied, sending another round of chuckles through the group. Of course, all but one pup were laughing. **[Wonder who.]**

Chase was the first to notice this, and stopped laughing immediately. This caused everyone else to stop their fit of laughter. Chase walked up to that deadpan-faced pup, who was completely unphased by the sight of the German Shepherd police pup sauntering toward him. And as you may have guessed, the pup knew exactly what Chase was going to say.

"One: I'm not laughing because I don't laugh. Two: I don't have a name. Three: I'm here to see you and the rest of the pups, Chase. And don't ask how I know your name, because Zuma can tell you," he stated in one breath. **[Aw, now he's just showing off.]**

Everyone except Zuma was stunned into silence; the most so was the one with his questions answered. Chase couldn't believe how this pup from seemingly nowhere knew what he was going to say before he said even a word. **[Well, he did learn from one of the best. Maybe you should too. ... Sorry.]**

The white pup walked up to Chase and said to him in a voice so low that no one but those two could hear;

"And tell Skye before it's too late. You never know what may happen." **[And now your secret's out. Tough luck, Chase.]**

Chase all but fainted. **[Oops.]**

"It's alright everyone, nobody panic, he's fine. He'll be awake in, I don't know, six hours?" joked the pup without as much as the slightest smirk.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled so loudly that Ryder showed his head by the railing. **[Guess they took his straight face to mean that he was serious. Mistake by everyone.]**

"What's going on down there? And why is Chase on the ground?" was his inquiry.

"Chase fainted, Ryder. No big deal," said someone.

"Oh, okay." **[Why did he dismiss that so nonchalantly?]**

He took a couple steps away from the balcony, but suddenly had to do a double take because someone unfamiliar had answered him; with his name, no less. He looked down and saw an alarmingly white pup. _He answered me_ , Ryder thought. He went down the elevator for a further investigation. **[Never mind...]**

Said white pup was now explaining to the others that he was just pulling their legs (something which Marshall, who was now out of the net, took quite literally) when Ryder approached. The pup heard the boy's footsteps and, without turning around, did what he does best.

"One: I don't have a name. Two: ask Zuma how I know you. Three: Chase is completely fine; he will awake in the next three seconds." **[*sigh* He did not just do that again.]**

Sure enough, Chase came to and opened his eyes to see concern on the faces of everyone but the deadpan pup.

"Where is he? I want to speak to him," said Chase immediately. **[That was ... blunt.]**

"Right here, Chase," was the quick and flat reply.

"Come with me into the lookout. Now." This somewhat fierce invitation did not pierce his stoicism.

"Sure."

With that, the two walked inside.

* * *

"Okay, listen up. How did you know?" Chase wanted answers.

"I'm an expert at these things. It was obvious," the albino pup said. **[To you. And everyone who watches the show.]**

"But we've only known you for one minute –"

"Five, because you fainted."

"– Right. But even so, how?"

"I'm an expert."

"Oh, no you're not. Someone told you. Who was it?!" shouted a now very angry Chase.

"You did." **[He pretty much just got angry at himself; unknowingly at that. How does one do that?]**

Chase's anger vanished into thin air and was replaced with disbelief. "What?" was all he could muster.

"You show far too much affection to her, albeit concealing it well, for me not to notice. When I came, you were in a haze staring at her when she spiked the ball almost hard enough to put a hole into the ground. **[That's impressive.]** You seemed like you were proud, but a bit more than proud. You were –"

"Don't say it! I give. I do love her. I've been smitten since she joined the team. I never want her to get hurt; if she did, I'd probably starve myself until she got better. I do. I really, really do love her," Chase admitted desperately. **[Remember how we said he could turn the tables on anyone really quickly? Yeah.]**

"Mhm. That's what I thought. But don't go and tell her; I better go get her for you. It'd be better. Trust me."

Chase nodded and waited in the lookout while the "expert" pup went outside to see Skye and bring her to Chase. **[Thank you for talking to us. ... I sound like a machine.]**

"Hope this goes well," Chase muttered nervously to himself. **[It probably will. Or this isn't a fanfic. Sorry for breaking the fourth wall. But ... then again, almost everything I've said broke the fourth wall. Yeah. I really should shut up.]**

* * *

Luckily for the stoic pup, she was all by herself. This setting gave him a brilliant notion.

"Hey Skye," he said as he approached the tree under which Skye sat.

"Hey, um…" she began before he stopped her.

"Don't bother with the name, because I don't want one," he stated.

"Thanks. Would have taken a while to make one for you," she replied with a giggle. While laughing, she noticed that he didn't laugh. She remembered how he had said, during his rather startling introduction, that he didn't laugh. She made a mental note to ask him later.

"So –"

"Actually, I wanted to see what was up." **[And he did it again. Maybe we should put in a counter to see how many times he does it. What do you readers think?]** Skye shook her head at how he had known what she wanted to say. It would take a while to get used to it.

"It seemed like you were worried about something. Or someone. Maybe Chase. I do know how you feel." It was spoken as though it wanted a smirk, but of course there was none. **[And now you're done too, Skye.]**

"But – but how did you know? Someone told you, didn't they? When I get my hands on them," she fumed.

"Well, prepare to get your hands on yourself." Another smirk-statement came from the white Bernese. **[Again, how does one get mad at themselves unknowingly? That should be against the laws of emotion.]**

She was taken completely aback. "I told you? But –"

"Not literally. I mean that you showed it through your actions. While the others," he said gesturing to them, "were playing, you were sitting here. Given the circumstances, that could mean a few things, but only one stood out. You are here worrying about him, because you –"

"No, please! Keep your voice down. I admit it. Chase has been my crush ever since I joined. He's just so brave and strong and –" **[Don't continue that list. It could take a while.]**

"All good. Stop worrying now. He's fine. Go talk to him and see for yourself." He had cut her off because he knew the things that would have been said and didn't want to hear all of them. **[Thank you. Somehow, he expresses how I feel.]**

"Okay. I will." She stood up and ran over to the lookout, where the albino Bernese mountain dog knew that new things awaited. **[This is gonna be - wait. That's the END? Noooooooooooo! ... Sorry.]**

 **And that's it for the first installment of this fanfic series! Hope you enjoyed. Of course, you don't have to. Well, at least let me know what I can change to make it more enjoyable! You know what to do. Do what you do best and I'll see you in the next chapter.  
Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N - Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!  
This is the second installment of "Adventures", and I don't know how I've done with this one, so of course, I'm gonna need feedback to see what I could change in the story to make it more enjoyable. Anyways, here's the second part!  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own no rights whatsoever to this show. They are owned by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom.**

As Skye walked toward the Lookout, the no-name pup watched on from a very safe distance. He knew he didn't need to eavesdrop, as he already knew the inevitable outcome. **[OR DID HE?! ... Sorry.]** However, after a minute of impatient waiting, he decided to watch the others play their game of volleyball.

"Hey, No-name –" began Rocky.

"No. And I don't want a name." **[He's picking up right where he left off.]**

"Huh. He seems weally stwict about his name, or lack theweof," remarked Zuma whilst continuing the game.

"Wonder why he's like that," Marshall said.

"It's probably best if we don't interfere with that. It could be rather personal," stated Rocky wisely. **[Plothill.]**

"I guess you're right. But I still would like to know."

"I'd have to agree with Rocky on this one," declared Rubble, who had been silent until now. "It's not right to intrude on his past."

"Yeah, I won't ask." Marshall complied at last, punctuating his statement with a rare successful spike of the ball. "Hopefully no one else will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase was waiting for his crush to show up to be able to explain his love for her, to her. He glanced outside and saw her gleefully strolling toward the door. **[Wait. We said before this scene that the no-name pup waited for a minute. Does this mean that she's really slow, or am I just unable to count time? I mean, it could be the latter, given my stupidity...]** Of a sudden, his heart rate doubled and his breathing started to become hitched as he watched the pup of his sweetest dreams approach him. Before, he had thought she was outrageously beautiful, but now, since he had confessed to the Bernese mountain dog, he started to see her in a different light. He had never noticed certain things before, and now he could see them clearly. **[No ideas people. And now I made you get those ideas. I really am stupid, aren't I?]** He began to feel lightheaded. As she came closer, and closer …

He fainted. **[Oops.]**

* * *

Skye had just entered the lookout when the German Shepherd hit the ground unconscious. Concern, worry and anxiety hit her like a rogue wave and she immediately dashed over to see if he was all right. **[The beginning of the start of the second sentence statement seems to be seemingly tautologously repetitively redundant.]**

In the distance, the stoic, albino Bernese mountain dog half-saw the incident and instantly knew what had occurred. **[** **He _is_ good.] ** He rushed – well, he would have, had he shown any emotions – to the scene. **[But he doesn't, so he didn't rush. ... I really am going to add a counter for my stupidity moments so we can keep track of how many stupid things that I say throughout the stories.]**

"Ch-Chase, h-he –" started Skye through sobs.

"Will be fine," the all-white pup said.

"H-How can y-you be so, so CALM?" Skye almost shouted at him. **[The same way I can be so stupid. He's always calm.]**

"He did the exact same thing a while ago. It happens when his emotions become too much for him to handle," he said without shifting his tone.

"How –"

"I caused his first faint." **[Must he really do that? It seems as though he loves to, though, so we won't stop him.]**

"WHAT?" **[This shouldn't be news to you. Weren't you there when he fainted first?]**

"He'll tell you how when he wakes up now." **[That rhymed, actually.]**

Chase's eyes began to open.

"How do you do that?" Skye pondered aloud. **[Thank you for asking the question for me.]**

"I'm an expert at these things. It's the same way I knew your secret," said the no-name pup. **[He always loves to say that. Maybe it could be a catch-phrase. ... Hmm. That could be a subject of interest somewhere down the line.]**

"What … secret?" asked an extremely groggy Chase.

Skye began to breathe at a dangerous rate, but was calmed down by the pup standing next to her. He gave her a look that said "go ahead", and she did just that. She began:

"Chase…"

"Yeah, Skye?" Chase was still fairly faint. **[Stealth Pun. Also, Incredibly Lame Pun.]**

Skye took a deep breath. _Here goes!_ she thought.

"I love you." **[That was about as blunt as I am stupid.]**

Chase hit the floor again. **[Oops. Again.]**

* * *

The resounding thud of Chase's third faint brought attention to the pups having their game. They rushed **[Actually rushed this time, because they actually show emotion.]** to the site of the incident to see Chase on the floor; Skye patiently waiting, seemingly for Chase to arise; and the albino pup, looking indifferent as usual. **['Indifferent as usual'. That's an accurate phrase right there.]** And of course, before they could speak:

"Chase fainted again. Don't ask why, because it is personal." **[*sigh* This guy just loves to do that, doesn't he?]**

Rocky shook his head in bemusement, Zuma facepawed and slightly chuckled, Rubble stood with his mouth agape and Marshall tilted his head in utter bewilderment. It still struck them as unbelievable to see that the pup had, once again, read their minds. **[Reactions to Mind Reading 101. (Pick one to use whenever he does what he does best.)]**

"Why is it personal?" asked Marshall.

Every pup, who was currently conscious, turned his head to the Dalmatian and gave him a look that screamed "why did you ask that?". **[Answer? Because he exercises his stupidity to a level almost parallel to mine. That's saying something.]**

Marshall was confused for a few seconds, wondering as to why everyone was staring at him, before realising his error and sighing in discontent at his own stupidity. **[At least he knows he was being stupid. Sometimes I can't even say that.]**

To change the subject, the Bernese mountain dog said, "I find it strange that Chase hasn't awoken yet. Usually situations like these would have him wake up now."

Chase immediately (yet slowly) came to, causing invisible annoyance to the speaker. "I knew that was going to happen." **[It does only happen every single time you say anything about it.]**

"You know evewything, don't you?" asked the speech-impeded pup. **[It's really likely. At least he doesn't have to worry about stupidity, like me.]**

"No, but I know quite a lot of things," answered the white pup truthfully.

"What don't you know?" inquired Rocky.

"…That's a good question. I don't know how to answer that," was the joking reply. **[Wow. That's actually pretty funny.]**

Everyone but the joker burst into a small fit of laughter.

"But I do know that I want to leave, now that Chase seems fine," the pup stated, giving a supremely miniscule nod of the head to Skye, who had been silent while waiting for Chase to snap back into consciousness. Only she saw that nod and she smiled slightly at it. **[That's a slick-ish move on his part.]** "What do you think, pups?" he continued.

"Yeah. Come on guys, let's head back to the volleyball game," Rubble said, and everyone complied.

* * *

As the five pups walked away, Chase, still on the ground, spoke up:

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Skye was still anxious about her confession, but nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Chase then sat up and said so quietly that it was barely audible:

"If I had said it, it would still have been true." **[Indirect confession. Thankfully, people are smart and can decipher its true meaning.]**

It was Skye's turn to faint. **[Oops. Yet again.]**

Outside, the Bernese mountain dog heard the whole conversation, and the other thud, and said to himself, "I guess they really are similar in many ways." **[And that's what makes them perfect for each other.]**

 **And there's the end of this one! Stupid me made a few stupid comments as you read, and if you like those, just let me know! If not, I'll make them less stupid. If possible. I don't know. Because I'm stupid.** **  
** **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?** **  
**


	3. Acceptances and Inclusions

**A/N - Hello, fellow, fanfic readers 'n' writers!  
** **This is going to be a chapter in "Adventures" that I hope some, if not all, of you will enjoy, because we have a few more, shall we say, 'interesting' moments in the story. But I'm not going to give you any spoilers, so you'll have to read for yourself. And, of course, send a review along with it!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I really didn't want to have to say this because we all know already, but no rights to the show are mine.**

After coming to, Skye saw her favourite German Shepherd standing over her. Their closeness sent a jolt of electricity through her spine as she recalled what had just happened. Chase moved back a little to allow her to get up.

"Do you really mean that?" was the first thing she uttered.

"You sound like me when you confessed just now! And my answer is the same as yours too," Chase responded.

Skye felt as though she was going to collapse again, but kept her balance and consciousness. **[Oh thank goodness. I was getting tired of saying 'Oops'.]** She asked, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to tell you that secret," she admitted.

"Oh, so that's what he meant by 'secret'," Chase mused.

"Yeah."

"Did, by any chance, that pup find out your secret before you came?" Chase suddenly asked. **[Hmm. Perceptiveness is functional.]**

"Yeah…how did you know?" she inquired.

"Same thing happened to me."

"Oh. And that reminds me; how come you fainted after he showed up?"

"All he did was tell me to tell you my secret before it was too late. It shocked me as to how a pup we had only known for thirty seconds figured out my best-kept secret," Chase explained. **[It would shock everyone. Don't feel special. ... Sorry.]**

"Then what?" asked the cockapoo.

"Then, when I took him inside the Lookout, I asked him how he knew; his answer was that he was 'an expert'."

"Hey, that's what he said when he predicted your regaining of consciousness just now. He really is an expert." **[I guess so.]**

"I guess so." **[I just said that.]**

* * *

As the two pups chatted away in the tall building, the no-name pup of which they were speaking was currently acting as referee in the new game that was being played; soccer. He fit the role well. **[Of course he did. He's a stoic.]**

Presently Rubble scored with his signature 'Rocket Kick', making the score 1-0.

"Yeah! That's what I like to see!" shouted Rocky, who was the goalkeeper teamed up with the English Bulldog.

"Aw, I thought I had that one," Zuma complained.

"Don't worry; we'll get 'em next time!" The ever-enthusiastic Marshall said optimistically. **[Plothill. Encourage others; that shows kindness.]**

The albino pup had already placed the ball on the centre spot and signaled to the now trailing team to get the game under way again.

The pups were all having a good time when their collars lit up and Ryder's voice was heard:

"All pups, to the Lookout!" **[All...pups? That's a new one...]**

"Ryder needs us!" the PAW Patrol all chorused as they dashed off to the building.

The Bernese decided to follow them to see what the problem was. He didn't intend on interfering. **[Key words: intend on.]**

* * *

As the four pups entered the Lookout, Marshall became tangled in a rope and fell onto almost all of the pups, tangling them up in the process. Then the no-name pup walked through the door.

"You're always so knotted up in getting here, you forget to look where you're going," he smirk-said. **[Pun.]**

Almost everyone laughed. **[Guess who didn't. ... Well, it's a bit of an easy guess, isn't it?]**

The joker entered the elevator and only then did the elevator activate. It slightly confused the pups, but thought nothing of it.

As they reached the top, all of the pups except the whitest one jumped out and assumed their positions. Said whitest one stayed behind and listened to the orders being given.

PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase called out the well-known catchphrase with a face of seriousness. **[It's Chase. He may be Not So Stoic, but he's still serious most of the time.]**

"Thanks for hurrying over, pups," Ryder began whilst pressing the button on his Pup pad.

"What happened this time?" the stoic pup said to himself. **[That would have been disrespectful had it been said to anyone. Almost-plothole.]**

The answer soon came. "Mr. Porter's store has become a victim of larceny."

The sentence was met with blank stares. **[Ummm...]**

"He means it was robbed." **[Thank you.]** All heads turned to the Bernese mountain dog, who had spoken. "What?" he questioned.

"How did you know that?" Ryder asked, "I thought I would have to explain it myself." **[But you didn't! ... I really can't believe I did it again. I can't go a chapter without doing it, can I?]**

"I was once an interrogator for the police in another town. I was following in the paw prints of my newly deceased father; no remorse please."

"How come you left, dude?" asked a now very curious Zuma.

"I got fired doing my job too well." **[How does one do that? That should not be possible.]**

"WHAT?" everyone yelled almost indignantly. **[Funny how they develop close feelings for anyone good, even though they've known them for one day.]**

"I had become a trusted interrogator for the police there because I had never lost any suspect. One of my interrogees was actually a friend of one of the younger police officers. When I got him to confess, word leaked out to the officer and he actually got me removed for it. It was not a good day."

"That's not right! We –" Ryder began to say, but was interrupted.

"No." **[Cuts someone off again. That's his specialty.]**

"…No?" Ryder asked, stunned.

"No?" everyone else asked.

"No." **[I'm hearing a lot of 'No's.]** The voice was flatter than a fresh sheet of paper. "I never actually liked it there; it was just the only option at the time and I really wanted to be an interrogator, so I was self-forced into it. Mistake on my part. Then, I came here in search of a different occupation, but had no luck."

"Hmm…well I think we can do something about that."

"Yes, I do too. I would love to." **[He did it yet again. And I can bet he'll continue to do it.]**

Everyone was confused and scared as to what he had agreed to, but realised when Ryder revealed a white collar with a white tag sporting a white magnifying glass. **[White. White. And more white. I mean, it suits him, obviously, but still.]**

"Then welcome to the team!"

Everyone cheered and shouted for joy. Except one. **[Duh. ... Sorry.]**

"There's just one problem," the albino said. **[This time he has a reason not to smile.]**

Silence.

"What would you like to call me?" **[Whaaa?]**

More silence. Until:

"You want a name?" The question was by Marshall.

"No. **[NOOO! ... Sorry.]** But a nickname will work. What'll it be?" **[YESSS! ... Sorry, again.]**

Yet more silence as everyone thought of a nickname for their new teammate.

Skye suddenly piped up. "How about 'The Expert'?"

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Chase…" was the reminding answer. **[Have you forgotten what he did for you? He - never mind.]**

"…Oh! Right. I think that will work."

"But why?" asked Rocky.

"We'll explain it to you later. Now, what was that mission?" The Expert asked.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Our stoic pup finally has a name - sorry, nickname. That was actually something I added in to stop me from having to use so many alternatives, so now I can use that too! Anyway, new nicknames aside, please review!  
** **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to write! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	4. Mission Part 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!  
Welcome to "Mission Part 1"! As was stated in the last chapter (READ THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY), the no-name pup has been accepted into the team after it was discovered that he was once a member of a police force as an interrogator, but was fired. Also, he has a new nickname! And now, we are ready to begin the next chapter! Read and review! If you want to.  
DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to ... ah, forget it.**

"Ah, yes, the mission. Well, we know what it is, so I'll just dish out the assignments," stated Ryder.

He scrolled to Chase's icon and said, "Chase: I need you to look for clues and track down any suspects." **[Well, it's not so much 'scrolling' as it is 'swiping'. But we'll let it be for the sake of this comment.]**

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted out his catchphrase. **[Of course he is.]**

Ryder then scrolled to a new icon, and a big white magnifying glass was displayed on the giant screen.

"I'll also need The Expert; your skills in interrogation will be of use to us when we bring in the suspects," he said.

"I'm an expert at these things," The Expert declared. **[Of course he is.]**

"That's a good catchphrase," commented Rocky. **[Of course it is.]**

"Well, I _am_ an expert," the albino jested flatly. **[Of course he - actually, that's pretty funny.]**

Laughter broke out.

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder called out before he ran off toward the pole. Everyone cheered as he slid down. **[Of course they did.]**

Chase then dashed toward the slide and commenced his descent toward his police pup house.

The Expert didn't run toward the slide – he didn't run at all **[Of course not. ... I need to stop saying 'Of course' now.]** – for he knew that, as a result of the spur-of-the-moment addition, there was no vehicle waiting for him at the end of the slide. **[See? That's smartness. Smartness I don't have, because I'm stupid.]** So he walked to the elevator and rode back down to the ground floor. The elevator stopped midway, and when it resumed, the pup on it was wearing a never-before-seen white uniform. **[I am now actually wondering how nobody saw that the hundreds of times they rode the elevator. And also how Ryder knew to make a tag and a uni, but not the vehicle. Hmm.]**

Upon reaching the floor below, the Bernese mountain dog continued his saunter and went out of the Lookout to join his new colleagues.

"Hey, Chase?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Chase answered, slightly confused.

"I don't have a vehicle," said the stoic bluntly. **[That's a fairly accurate description of his speech and character.]**

"Oh – right. Hop in."

With that, The Expert climbed into the cruiser and Chase drove off, following Ryder who had just left the underground garage on his ATV.

* * *

Arriving onto the site, the PAW Patrol saw the crime scene in shambles. **[And that is how you avoid dangling participles. If you don't know, a dangling participle is a gerund or past participle that is intended to modify a noun that is either not present or not in the right place. Like if I had said, "Arriving onto the site, the crime scene was in shambles". The ambiguity in the statement could mean that the one doing the arriving is the crime scene, rather than the PAW Patrol, which isn't correct. ... I sincerely hope that you understood all of that. If not, you're not the one who's stupid. It's me. Obviously.]** They approached Mr. Porter to question him about the incident.

"A man in a dark-coloured suit and mask attacked me and forced a bag over my head. Then –"

"He gagged you, tied you up and shoved you into the corner, and made off with the contents of the cash register." **[Now, I won't comment half-negatively on it this time, because he is doing his job. And doing it well.]**

After a bit of silence: "How –" Mr. Porter was stopped again.

"I'm an expert. And I don't have a name; though my friends may call me 'The Expert'. Don't ask why because I already told you." **[More of him doing his job.]**

"I'll probably never get used to that," Chase muttered to Ryder, who nodded in agreement. **[I'm sure many readers share that opinion, Chase. And Ryder. ... Sorry.]**

"Now; let's begin," Chase continued, more loudly this time. He began to look around the mess for a few clues to help them.

After searching for a few minutes, he found broken glass and footprints outside of the restaurant.

"Ryder, I found some broken glass outside. I believe that this might be a clue,…" Chase began.

"…as the shards could have DNA on them," The Expert finished. **[Plothill. Also, this is different from him doing his job. He cuts someone off either on the first word, or he doesn't let them speak at all. This time, he lets Chase say a full main clause. But I really shouldn't be telling you this. It's as evident as I am stupid.]** "Although we can't process the scene, we could get the police I used to know to help us with that."

"Didn't you hate them?" Ryder asked.

"No; I said I didn't like the place. **[Exact Words Loophole. I actually love those, so don't be surprised to see more.]** Their staff is excellent, apart from the brash young members," The Expert corrected. "They could be our only hope."

So the trio headed off to request the department's help.

* * *

When they arrived, they were greeted in the strangest way.

"Is that our favourite pup? It is! Oh my gosh! You came back!" shouted an old British man who came running to greet them. **[That sounds so melodramatic.]**

"And a good evening to you, Nico," the albino pup uttered uninterestedly. **[Love the way this pup speaks. It's simply awesome.]**

Nico was a light-skinned, white-haired, slightly senile man. He was very tall and had dark brown eyes which were almost as piercing as his former co-worker. He had worked as the chief of police for three and a half decades, until he renounced his position. However, he still worked for the police as a detective because he was deemed 'irreplaceable' by the current police chief. **[I couldn't disagree. ... More.]**

"Still stoic as ever?" Nico asked.

"What do you think?" was the snarky answer. **[My thoughts exactly.]**

"Why –"

"We need your help." **[More job-doing.]**

"With what? Has there been a crime?" inquired Nico, now intrigued. **[So. You can become used to it. Hmm.]**

"If not, we wouldn't be here," said Chase and The Expert, now in tandem and at the same time.

"And is that Chase of the PAW Patrol from Adventure Bay?"

"Can you help us?" asked The Expert almost hurriedly. **[That's right, The Expert. Shut him up before he does a fangirly scream.]**

"Ah, yes. I _can_ get sidetracked easily. What has gone wrong?" Nico got back on track.

"There has been an act of larceny at Mr. Porter's restaurant in Adventure Bay, and the crime scene is in need of processing."

"Of course. We will send our best team to assist you." **[Nico is actually fairly generous.]**

"Thank you," said Ryder, who had not spoken until then.

* * *

A few minutes later and the team had arrived to go to the crime scene.

"All right, let's leave. We will show you the way," declared the albino pup. **[And away we go!]**

 **And that's it for the first part of this mission!  
** **Of course, it's slightly short because I was running short on time and I had to end it in the right place. And I could not fathom a way to stop the story after the point at which I did stop it. Anyway, time and stoppages aside, I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, please review!  
Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	5. Mission Part 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!  
** **Welcome to "Mission Part 2"! If you haven't read the first part, do that, or this won't make much sense. Anyway, for those of you who have, we have another revelation of The Expert's past. If you want the whole backstory, worry not! It will come soon. Most likely at the end of the mission segment, okay? And as always, read and review!  
** **DISCLAIMER: Nah, I'm done. If y'all want me to say that I don't own any rights to this show, then let me know and I'll keep doing it.**

At the scene of the crime, The Expert observed his surroundings and noticed then that everything was gone. Everything except the footprints. It didn't take much of a genius to put two and two together and figure out that someone had cleared the place already. _Could be either Mr. Porter or the thief,_ he thought. _Likely the offender,_ he guessed after spotting a second set of footprints leading away in the opposite direction. **[Plothole by this thief. He's almost as stupid as me.]**

"Well, time to process th- what happened here?" said, then shouted, Ryder as he saw the change in the scene. The Expert said nothing.

"Now there's no way we'll find that guy," lamented Chase, as everyone got up and scattered around the area to salvage something to be able to find the felon.

The Expert silently, slowly and deliberately erratically walked to the other set of footprints and, upon reaching them, intentionally inhaled some dust to trigger a sudden involuntary expulsion of air from his nose. **[More commonly known as a... a...]**

"Aah-choo!" **[*sniffle* A sneeze.]**

All heads turned to the white pup, who said half-innocently, "Just got some dust in my nose from when the thief left this way." **[... That's an odd way of being subtle.]**

"What?" inquired Chase, who did his best to comprehend what had just happened. **[And yet it somewhat worked!]**

"The thief came back here and cleared the crime scene, but left this way," The Expert said while pointing in the specified direction, "I saw a set of footprints heading there."

"But –"

"Just, look behind you, Chase." **[More job-doing. He loves his job, doesn't he?]**

Chase did so and saw the broken glass pane with more footprints going away from it, along with a mass of other prints in and around the area. Those other prints led to the ones where The Expert was standing.

"Now do you see?" The Expert smirk-said. **[If you don't remember, a smirk-statement is one that is said as though it would accompany a smirk. But if you did, I really am stupid for giving information that you already have.]**

"Hmm. You really are an expert at these things," remarked Chase. **[That _is_ why he's called 'The Expert', after all.]**

* * *

With that out of the way, the police German Shepherd followed the tracks. The Bernese mountain dog decided to go back to the station to wait for the inevitable results, but he was stopped by Ryder.

"I thought you said that you were an interrogator. It seems to me that you are acting more as an investigator," the PAW Patrol leader stated. **[Plot device invented by me because I was stupid and made him an investigator will appear in 3, 2, 1...]**

"When I was not such a stoic pup, I was very curious about detective work. I would always like to see how they went about their work, and I picked up all the tricks used by the professionals. I thought I would be more of an investigator than an interrogator, until my father told me that he was an interrogator. Since I respected my father so much, I wanted to be just like him, so I asked him to teach me how to interrogate someone. And that turned me into who I am now, with half the stoicism." **[There. Backstory addition. Of course, the full story will be available later.]**

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing I added detective features to your pack. I had one for a detective, and you fit the criteria best, so I gave it to you. Now, you fit the criteria even more, since you've revealed that you're an 'expert' –" he said with air quotes – "in this field of detective work. And your pack will be very useful indeed." **[Glad he thought that through.**

"Really? I did not expect that," asked a virtually invisibly surprised The Expert. **[But he is stoic so ... you know what, you finish that yourself. It's straightforward and I'm stupid for not realising it.**

"Yeah. Good thing I thought that through, right?" **[I just said that!]**

"Right. Although, you didn't think through the fact that I would need a vehicle," the pup jested.

Ryder laughed. "Yeah, guess not. I'll have Rocky concoct something for you right now." He contacted Rocky to do just that. **[Good. Now he can drive and not have to be driven by Chase. Or else... (fast-forward to the next ellipsis (...) for the answer)]**

And the Expert headed to the station.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase had found the cleared evidence in a bag, hidden in an alleyway. It was lying so suspiciously visible that Chase had to check to see if anyone had laid a trap. _No one. This robber's very amateur. I'll just take this and return to Ryder._ **[Another plothole by the thief.]**

He picked it up and ran off as quickly as possible, lest the offender of the law return to see him. **[Now, a plothill by Chase.]**

* * *

Upon returning, Chase saw that The Expert was not present. He put down the bag, approached Ryder and asked him.

"He went to the station. Must have been to wait for you and the team to return with the evidence," Ryder answered. **[How did he find that out? That should have been impossible. Unless he's the opposite of me; smart.]**

"On foot? That might take a while… but how did he know that I was going to be back without any problems?" Chase questioned curiously.

"Maybe he didn't and just got impatient."

"But you don't just leave your teammates to wait for their return – if they return at all! **[Good point raised by Chase. It's actually true.]** That's taking a risk, unless you're absolutely certain that they'll be fine."

"Well, that's a dilemma for later. You have the evidence, so we can take it to the station, and ask him then."

And the two started to leave, until:

"We're missing the others, aren't we?" Ryder was visibly annoyed as he asked. **[At them? Or at yourself? For being stupid like me, obviously, but at whom?]**

"I'll find them," said Chase while heaving a sigh. He headed off to the area to locate the rest of the group.

He returned with no issues finding the team and bringing them back to a waiting Ryder. And with the team reassembled, they returned to the police station. **[Nice. Now let's check up on The Expert.]**

The Expert was half-asleep when they turned up. He was in a mess. His once pure white fur was now dirty and matted with sweat. His eyes appeared as though they hadn't closed in a week. **[... that happens.][Separate comment: That sounds really bad. I once stayed up one full day and I had reddened eyes already. Imagine a week.]** Nevertheless, he was still alert enough to detect the team's arrival.

"Hey Chase. Ryder. And everyone else, the names of whom I can't remember." **[The Expert has a habit of using old grammar. So do I. What a strange coincidence.]**

The others just shrugged. The Expert actually had never bothered to learn them. **[Sounds typical of him.]**

"Why did you leave us so suddenly? I could have been in dire peril," Chase stated, wanting answers.

"That thief is bad at what he tries to do. Sure, he attempted to clear the scene to save his skin, but he hadn't checked to see if any prints had been left. That's a sign of an amateur."

"That's what I had thought. It does make sense."

"Let the team process the evidence. Team – sorry I can't remember your names –" he said, earning more shrugs, "contact us when you have the answer."

"Of course. Our condolences also that we cannot remember yours," answered the team rather cheekily.

"I wonder why that is," The Expert said, playing along. **[Again, he says exactly what I think. Weird? ... No. I wrote this fanfic, so of course he does.]** He then turned to his colleagues as the team left with the bag of evidence. "I suggest we head back to the Lookout to get some rest."

"Why? We aren't tired," protested Chase. **[Really? I beg to differ.]**

"Yawn," The Expert smirk-said.

Chase yawned. **[And that is why.]**

"How does that work?" inquired Ryder. **[Protestation against ... I'm gonna shut up because it's gonna be said on the next line anyway.]**

"Protestation against fatigue enhances the feeling caused," the dirty albino said as he also heaved a yawn. **[There. You see?]** "Let's go," he said tiredly.

"Agreed."

So the trio went home, where they were bombarded with several questions. **[Questions that will be put in the next chapter.]**

 **And now, part 2 is completed! I'll try to get to work on part 3 soon, so stay tuned for that. And as usual, review! ... Please?  
Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?  
P.S. Shout-out to GriffTalon for having perfect review attendance so far! Keep it up!**


	6. Mission Part 2-2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! I** **won't lie: I spent DAYS trying to concoct the perfect apology. And here is as close as I got: I'm absolutely, positively, affirmatively, certainly, surely so extremely sorry for the excessive hiatus! Please forgive me! ... Now; apologies aside, this was originally going to be "Mission Part 3", but I got overrun by ideas for before part 3. So, I decided to put them in this "Mission Part 2-2"! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If you somehow don't know that I own no rights to this show, well, you do now.**

"What happened?"

"Awe you guys okay?"

"Why do you guys look so tired?"

"You're so messy! Now you'll have to take a bath."

"Did you catch the culprit?" **[Questions are colour-coded for your convenience.]**

These questions, and more, poured from the other pups' mouths, until they realized that their questions were not being answered – or rather, that said questions were actually coming out of them. **[That's surprising. I'm sure that at least one person thought that he was gonna answer them before they were asked. If that's you, let me know. If not, continue reading, please.]** Soon, the noise began to die down, and the pups all began to stare at The Expert. Even Chase.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the police German Shepherd.

No answer.

Chase looked at his partner-in-crime and quickly recognised the issue.

The Expert was, literally, asleep on his paws. **[I've heard about this, but I didn't think that it was a thing. Well, I guess it is, then.]**

"We've…we've been talking to a pup who's not even awake." Chase shook his head in mock disdain at himself. "I don't believe it. He's so tired he couldn't even keep awake, for even seconds after we arrived!" **[That's how I feel when I get two hours of sleep at night after doing strenuous exercises all day. Not pleasant.]**

"Looks like we'll have to get him to – Rocky, are you done with it?" Ryder asked.

"All ready, Ryder," was Rocky's answer.

"Great. I'll move him into it."

And so Ryder hoisted the white Bernese mountain dog and took him to the newly-made, brilliantly white, unspeakably clean doghouse that sat outside the Lookout, waiting for an inhabitant. **[That's the epitome of a perfect house right there.]** The Expert was placed inside very gently and left to himself.

* * *

No sooner had he been left than he awoke. His now open eyes observed his surroundings and his exceptionally large mind quickly deduced that he was in a doghouse. **[That was quick. ...I just said that! I'm almost certain that my brain ceases to function at the least opportune moments.]**

"Rocky must've finished making this," he said to himself.

He then looked at himself and saw that he was still covered in filth, and recollected the past events.

"Couldn't they at least have given me a bath before putting me here?" he asked jokingly. **[Let's all take a moment to imagine what would have happened had they given him a bath while he was asleep. Completely unnecessary imagination exercise, but whatever.]** "Well, if I was so tired that I fell asleep, on my paws, right in front of the others, I really should go back to sleep," he stated as he lay back down. **[Plothill. Don't ask why.]** "Wonder how Chase is doing answering all the questions that they have for us?"

* * *

Chase was pretty much ready to ignore everyone, walk outside and go to sleep, so tired was he and so overwhelming the inquiries. **[I probably would have done that by then.]** When Ryder walked in, he understood Chase's plight and asked of everyone that they speak one at a time so that the answers could have a chance to arrive. All complied and began to do so.

"What happened?" This was Marshall's. **[This question eliminates all other questions except for Rocky's. I was stupid again and didn't think that one through.]**

"Long version or short version?"

"Short," was the quick and unanimous response. **[I wrote the long version, and even I don't want to hear it. That's the severity of the situation.]**

Chase went along with everyone's wishes. "We investigated the scene and got a couple leads on the thief."

 _That_ was _short,_ Ryder thought. **[Well, he was asked to keep it short, so...]**

"Why was he so messy when you came back?" Rocky.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he walked from here to the town two towns over. By himself." **[Yeah, Chase. Maybe.]**

"What?" the pups exclaimed.

"Next question?" Chase said hurriedly.

"Um, that's it, dude," Zuma informed Chase rather smugly, "so you _awe_ gonna addwess the topic at pwesent. What do you mean he walked fwom hewe to the town two towns away?" **[What do you interpret that to mean? That is the question.]**

"Exactly that, Zuma," Ryder interrupted. "He literally walked that far to wait for us to deliver information and evidence to the police in that town. I'll tell you all exactly what happened, tomorrow. We could all use some sleep. Wouldn't you say, Chase?" **[I bet he would.]**

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Chase shouted as he ran out of the Lookout and toward his pup house, earning grins and laughs from everyone. **[And now you see why.]**

* * *

Chase was sleeping soundly until a silhouette loomed over the entrance of his pup house, blocking the soft moonlight that was streaming in. He opened his eyes to see Skye positioned there, relief and anxiety plastered on her face. **[Alright, let's pause for a while so I can tell you something that's not important in any way, shape or form. This segment is solely to increase the amount of ChasexSkye, which I haven't done in a while. Please enjoy, or I shall enjoy it for me. ... That's such a lonely statement I can't even laugh at it.]**

"Skye? What are you doing here - it's the middle of the night! Why aren't you asleep?" Chase questioned. **[Hmm... maybe it has something to do with what I just said; you know, about the lack of - you know what? I'm just gonna shut up now.]**

He received no immediate answer, as Skye just walked in and collapsed onto the large bed inside.

Chase tried again. "Skye, what's wrong?"

Between what sounded like sobs to Chase, Skye replied, "I didn't think that I would ever see your face again, smiling that perfect smile that won me over the day I met you; I thought I had lost you." **[I wanted to say something here, but I can't. I wanted to say that that statement was pretty much heartfelt, but I can't.]**

"Skye - " Chase began, but was cut off. **[Does that remind you of someone? ... Of course it does. I don't have to ask.]**

"You had gone on many a dangerous mission before today, and I had been nervous about every one of them, but none of them compared to this one. I thought over why I was so nervous a lot of times after you left, but I only came to a single conclusion." **[Another guessing game! Let's try to figure it out.]**

She paused for breath, before going on: "The more I thought, the more I realised just how much... just how much I love you. I don't want a single bad thing to happen to you, Chase. It would tear my heart apart." **[How on earth did I guess wrong? I wrote this story! That should be - nah, I'm just kidding.]**

She continued crying until she had exhausted her supply of tears. Chase, meanwhile, was virtually paralysed. Skye had never spoken as such before now. He felt his emotions going up and down and everywhere as he realised that every word was authentic and from the deepest point of her soul. What he did next, he never regretted. **[Want to play another guessing game? It's called "Guess The Inevitable"! ... No? Well, I don't either.]**

* * *

The next morning, The Expert woke first. He looked outside and saw an unmatched sunrise, tinting the clouds colours of red, yellow and purple.

"What a way to start the day," he said out loud as he crawled out of his pup house. **[That rhymed, actually.]**

He began to head inside the Lookout, but stopped when an idea came to him. He looked toward Chase's pup house.

"Chase, I have a feeling that your perfect night is about to be told to you yourself," he thought. He almost smirked at what Chase was about to hear from him, and the earful that he himself would get from Chase, and Skye too. **[How in the name of how did he know? He's legit.]**

Not too far away, however, a pair of poison-green eyes observed The Expert. There was a twinkle in them. Not an evil one, not a malicious one; it was something else. **[Hmm. How interesting.]**

It was a gleam of love. **[Most certainly interesting. What do you make of it?"]**

* * *

Chase woke up and headed outside. Normally, he was the one to rise first, but as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he saw a blinding white figure, whom he immediately recognised as the pup detective. He decided to have a chat. **[That might not actually be the best idea. Considering the information Expert knows what he did.]**

"Hey," he greeted the stoic.

"Hey yourself," the stoic answered.

"Why - "

"I really don't know. I guess it's just a part of me." **[Wouldn't be him without that, would it?]**

Chase sighed. "Must you do that?"

"When you're an interrogator, you have to know what your interrogee will want to say. It catches them off-guard and gives you an edge."

"I see," Chase mused.

"How was your night with Skye?" The Expert purposefully asked. **[He brought up the improbably known information fairly quickly.]**

Chase was stunned. He knew that no one was there when he had done what he did, and yet this albino pup detective knew what it was anyway! He prepared to shout at him, but got nowhere.

"I knew that she would be worried sick about you, and when that happens, one usually speaks to the person to whom the anxiety is addressed. And to do that, she had to go to your pup house because there was no way you would get up out of your house. And considering the fact that you love each other, well, things get self-explanatory," stated The Expert. **[Twice within ten seconds! New record!]**

"Alright, if you know so much, what did I do that night?" Chase challenged. **[Shouldn't have done that...]**

The Expert whispered the answer into his ear. Chase's eyes widened, and he fell back onto the ground, unconscious.

He had fainted. **[Oops.]**

Skye heard a dull thud outside her pup house and arose to see The Expert sitting near an unconscious Chase. She walked out to have a look. But before she could ask what had happened, The Expert chose to have some more fun. **[Oh no; he's not serious, is he?]**

"Did you enjoy last night with Chase?" **[Yep. Completely serious.]**

Skye was shellshocked. How did The Expert know what had happened? It shouldn't have been possible. **[Yet Chase is on the ground.]**

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The Expert sighed. "Well, I already told the long, boring story to Chase, and I do not want to do so again, so I'll just skip to the part where you faint." **[ _That's_ what you call blunt. That's the _epitome_ of blunt.]**

He whispered something into Skye's ear. Before anything else happened, she did indeed faint. **[Again, oops.]**

The Expert shook his head and stated to himself, "I'm guessing I'll just have to stay here until they come to."

Suddenly, his pup tag lit up and Ryder's voice sounded. It was saying, "The Expert, I need you and Chase up here for the news from the station!" **[Up for a guessing game? It's called ... you know what? It doesn't matter. We'll just say that I'm stupid and move on.]**

"Might take a while, sir. Chase fainted again and he won't be up for 5 minutes," was the flat answer. **[That's a little longer than usual. Maybe because his shock was more than usual. That could be what had happened.**

"Did - "

"Sadly, yes; I am to blame, again. I'll try to bring him to the Lookout, and when he awakens you may deliver the message, sir." **[It seems that he does that to everyone. Even his superiors.]**

"Alright." The connection was cut.

The pup detective looked at Chase. He was not as big as Chase, but was certainly as strong as him; maybe stronger. **[That's impressively impressing to impress the impresser that impresses other impressers with impressive impresses.]** He took a breath, picked up the unconscious German Shepherd and the unconscious Cockapoo as well, and carried them to the Lookout.

After three-and-one-half minutes, The Expert arrived at the tall building's entrance, not even out of breath. **[How about that.]** Ryder was waiting for him, and was astonished at the stoic's strength; however, he dismissed it in favour of the task at hand.

"When are they going to wake up?" Ryder asked.

"Chase in ten seconds, Skye in thirty."

Sure enough, Chase came to after the allotted time. **[You know, it's at times like this when we question how The Expert is this good at what he does.]** When he saw The Expert, he nearly exploded. The only thing preventing him was Ryder's presence. **[Oh good. I didn't want to see Chase's insides all over the place; that would have been awful.]**

"Chase, we have received word that the clues have been followed and that the evidence points to..." **[Cliffhanger!]**

 **And there is "Mission Part 2-2"! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! I knew this chapter was not going to be a proper "Mission" chapter, so I decided to add a subplot into this storyline to keep you all interested. Anyway, subplots aside, please read and review!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you on the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	7. Mission Part 3

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This chapter is the REAL part 3, so expect to see some mission ... stuff. Last time, we received word that the evidence has led to a result; a result to be revealed in this chapter. So, as always, please read and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom; these are the people with the rights to this show. Not me.**

"Chase, we have received word that the clues have been followed and that the evidence points to... " **[Okay, I learned my lesson from the last chapter, so no more guessing games. Unless you want me to put some...]**

The police pup waited with bated breath as the two pups listening awaited the conclusion.

"... a gang known as 'KYS' from Foggy Bottom." **[Wait - KYS? As in 'Kill Yourself'? What a name. That's as good as I am smart.]**

Both pups' expressions fell to the floor, if they weren't there already. **[The Expert is the embodiment of emotions on the floor.]**

"Not even a conclusive answer. I better talk to them and straighten this situation out," offered The Expert.

"Chase, you'd better wake up the pups. We'll need them if something happens while we're away," instructed Ryder. **[Plothill.]**

"Yes, sir, Ryder, sir." **[I loved that statement when Chase was voiced by Max Calinescu. No lies.]** Chase ran out of the Lookout and toward the pup houses, just as Skye regained consciousness. She glared at the Bernese mountain dog, but decided to let him off. She didn't want to see the pup detective dead. **[That's a little bit dark.]**

* * *

The Expert ambled out of the Lookout and began to make his way to the pup house to transform it into his vehicle. However, he stopped just before the entrance, in front of a large bush. He said:

"Just how long have you been in that bush?" **[Ah, so he did know that someone was there. How interesting.]**

Startled, the pair of green eyes widened as their owner timidly crept out of the bush to look at the inquirer. The eyes belonged to an all-white female pup; so white that her fur was comparable to The Expert. **[That's saying something.]** She took a breath and said, "N-n-not long, but h-how did you kn-know that I was there?" The nervousness was evident in her voice. **[I wonder why.]**

"I'm an expert at these things. Anyway, what and how are you?" he replied.

"W-well, I-I'm a New Zealand heading dog. A-and I'm doing f-fine. M-my name is R-Rererangi, but you c-can call me Rere. I came here to l-look for someone."

"Did anyone send you?"

"S-sort of. M-my mother always said, 'Rere, _he ataahua koe, he amatai. Kotahi ra, ka kitea e koe te kuri pai mo koe.'_ It m-means that - "

"'One day, you would find the perfect pup for you'?" The Expert stated, cutting her off. **[In Maori. I did so much research and crash-and-burn for that segment, it's not funny.]** "Is that who you're looking for?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Like I said, I'm an expert at these things. So did you find him?"

"Well, n-not until recently, but I did." **[That's great news!]**

"Great! **[I just said that! ... Ish.]** Well, I have to go, so tell me who he is when I get back, okay?" The Expert requested as he transformed the pup house and drove off.

As he was disappearing, she said to herself, "I just spoke to him..." before she fainted. **[Oops. ... I'll probably put the number of these in my milestone stats.]**

Meanwhile, The Expert had reached the police station, where Nico greeted him and let him in to see the situation at hand. The Expert stoically demanded to know what had happened. **[I was going to say something, but it would have been stupid, so I'll still say it because I'm still stupid. 'He says it stoically because he's a stoic.' See what I mean?]**

"Well, you see, there were multiple hand- and fingerprints on the bag and on the shards," one of the forensics explained.

"Bring the entire gang in to be interrogated. I will handle it," The Expert said bluntly. **[Well, his character description does say that, so...]**

"Of course. We will bring them in for you," promised Nico.

"Thank you."

With that, a group of officers was called and sent to find KYS. **[I still don't like that name.]**

* * *

They returned shortly after, with five others who were clearly KYS members. The gang was taken to the interrogation room, where The Expert was waiting, with Ryder and Chase (who had just arrived) beside him.

"Glad to see you, KYS. All of you can come in. This won't be long," said The Expert.

"Whatever," was the gang's leader's mumbled answer.

The Expert motioned to Ryder, who handed him a card of some sort, and The Expert read out what it said.

"All of you are going to prison." **[Oh no; he's not going to do this again, is he?]**

One of the five KYS members began to voice his opinions very fiercely indeed. All heads turned to him.

"Wrong card." The Expert quasi-chastised Ryder as the rant continued. **[Oh, that's a relief.]**

"Sorry," Ryder pseudo-apologised and handed him another card.

To the KYS members, The Expert said, "My bad. Rather, 'one of you is going to prison'." **[This has to be a test, right? If not, then he lied about being an expert interrogator. ... Then again, that scenario is impossible.]**

The rant gradually died down as the pup 'corrected' himself.

The albino pup detective looked at the suspects and deduced which one was guilty from that little exercise. He would-have-smiled and said, "Thanks for coming. We appreciate you coming by. Have a nice day." **[Unimportant note: would-have-smiling is Exactly What It Says On The Tin. The Expert would have smiled, but since he doesn't, he didn't.]**

With that, the gang filed out and everyone stared ludicrously at the interrogator.

"What now? We still don't know who it was," inquired Ryder.

Just then, Chase barged in.

"But I do," he and The Expert said at the same time. **[Chase does too? That's a bit new.]**

"You do?" Everyone was shocked. **[I'm not surprised. Are you surprised? I don't think that either of us is surprised. If you're surprised, surprise me.]**

"Yeah. One of the guys out there - " Chase began.

" - acted differently than the others," The Expert finished.

"So whoever that is, he's the felon," Ryder stated. **[That is correct! And your prize is ... a new car - nah, just having some game show fun. Hope you didn't mind!]**

"Indeed. But what do you say to waiting another day? It could be bad to go after them so quickly," the albino Bernese mountain dog suggested. **[Plothill.]**

"Why? They could change their location and then we'd never find them! I vote that we go now!" Chase protested. **[Plothill. ... We'll see which idea is the plothill later.]**

"Alright, Chase. We'll go now, as you raised a good point," The Expert said in transparent annoyance, "but if we're going to do this, we need a plan." **[Okay - that's an undisputed plothill there. No questions asked.]**

"And I have just the plan," Ryder said knowingly.

* * *

The Expert entered the gang KYS's territory and observed the surroundings. His eyes roved around until he spotted the gang member that was responsible for the theft. He signaled to two police officers, one of which was Chase; the other was a man named Kris. The two crept stealthily around to the back of the area as the pup detective approached the offender.

"Hello," he said stoic-cheerfully. He was acknowledged with a snort. **[Guess what 'stoic-cheerfully' means. Easy guessing game.]**

"I'm here to arrest you." **[Epic bluntness!]**

The thief wheeled around. He began to walk toward the pup and glared at him menacingly. "How will you arrest me..." he began.

As he was saying this, The Expert mouthed to Chase, 'Call Marshall now!' **[Why? Will there be a problem?]**

Chase got the message and contacted the EMT pup, saying, "Marshall, get down to Foggy Bottom! Turn at the first alley on the right..."

"... when you can't even breathe?" the KYS member finished. **[He's trying to kill him?! He can't do that!]**

"... and drive straight from there! Hurry!" Chase all but screamed.

"Guess I die now," The Expert said without flinching. **[This just got Darker And Edgier really quickly.]**

"Yeah," was the dark reply. **[Even the story says so!]**

The felon pulled out a serrated knife and proceeded to cut the pup detective straight down the middle of his skull. The Expert knew that this would happen, and sidestepped the death blow; however, the knife still left four gashes on his left flank. He collapsed. **[Oh no.]**

"How will I arrest you now?" The Expert asked weakly, between coughs.

"Yeah, how?" the felon asked rhetorically, with a smirk.

Then there was a click and a voice sounded out, "Like this." **[Ha! Gotcha. The plan worked!]**

The thief looked behind him and saw Chase and Kris, also smirking. He growled in disdain at being fooled as he was led away by the human officer. **[Too bad, man.]**

Chase, on the other hand, made a mad dash to the fallen Bernese mountain dog as Marshall arrived on the scene. **[I'm gonna keep quiet because this is no time for funny business.]**

"Marshall! Over here!" Chase yelled.

Marshall immediately recognised the severe problem in front of them. He drove over and brought out a stretcher.

Marshall barked. "Bandage!" A roll of white gauze was launched from his red pup pack. Marshall quickly and carefully wrapped up the albino pup and, with Chase's help, put him onto the stretcher. The Expert was then rushed to the Lookout.

* * *

As they approached the Lookout, Rererangi saw the ambulance and became very concerned about The Expert, and carefully crept into the Lookout to see what was happening. When she saw her favourite pup on the stretcher, wrapped in gauze, and unconscious, she began to cry. She ran toward The Expert, while the others just stared at her in bewilderment. Her tears didn't seem to know when to stop.

When Chase approached to talk to her, she growled so menacingly that everyone backed off and left the building.

Rere turned her attention back to The Expert. "Why... why did this have to happen?" she asked between more tears. "I didn't even have the chance to tell him... while he was awake... that I love him. Why?" She tried to compose herself, and eventually managed to do so. She leaned closer to her favourite pup and gave him a long, slow lick up the side of his muzzle, before lying next to him and saying to him, "I love you..." **[Right. Seriousness is done and more funny comments in the next chapter. Please enjoy!]** Not far away, however, was Chase. He was listening to what Rere was saying, and smiled as he heard her confession.

"Well done, The Expert, Well done. You really are an expert at these things," he said as he crept away. **[Oh yeah. He is amazing, isn't he?]**

 **And Mission Part 3 is done! I'm not lying when I say that the last part was a spur-of-the-moment dark addition to this, normally peaceful, story. I sincerely hope that that is not a problem for you all. And I also hope that this chapter answered some questions for you. Anyway, please read and review and let me know!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	8. Post-Mission

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Now that 'Mission' is done and The Expert is injured, we need something after 'Mission' to chronicle his recovery process. So, welcome to 'Post-Mission'! That's not creative at all, but whatever. And as always, read and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I had a discussion about the rights to this show with The Expert a while back, and he told me that I don't own them. I think he's right.**

The day after the big mission, The Expert still hadn't awoken from his state of unconsciousness, and as such Rererangi hadn't left his side. **[That's one dedicated girl.]** She had made it a priority to ensure that he wouldn't be alone during this period of pseudo-loneliness. She had been introduced to the other pups, but the only other pup she allowed near him was Marshall, and that was only because he was the medic. **[Like I said, dedicated. To keeping everyone away from The Expert.]** Marshall would always assure her that The Expert would be fine, and she never listened to him.

One day, Skye decided to pay a visit to The Expert to check out his condition. As Skye entered, Rere turned her attention to her. She began to growl at Skye, who jumped, but continued to walk in. **[Super-protective. ... I could spend all day talking about her protectiveness.]** She didn't dare to sit on the other side of The Expert's stretcher, so she sat down next to Rere.

Rere looked at Skye, and said in a low tone, "Why are you here?" **[Bluntness. She really is like The Expert.]**

Skye was a bit surprised by the question posed, but answered anyway. "I thought that you could use someone to talk to."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about this situation at paw." **[I just said 'talk' three consecutive times. Am I really running out of synonyms?]**

"How could you possibly understand this?"

Skye took a big breath and said, "Because I feel the same way about Chase."

Rere was taken by surprise. She hadn't thought that Skye was in the same boat as she was. **[The entire PAW Patrol fandom knows and she doesn't. ... That's not as surprising as it seems to be.]**

"Do you want me to bring Chase in?" Skye asked, sensing her shock.

"Yeah." She felt calmer now. **[Oh, that's a relief.]**

So Chase was sent for, and soon enough he appeared on the scene.

"Chase, please help me to explain how we experience what she is now experiencing," Skye requested.

"Sure," he said, complying. He sat next to Skye and the two of them began to relate their stories to Rere.

* * *

"... There was also a time when I got lost in the snow, and Chase found me in record time," Skye stated.

"Yeah. I was so worried about her; ask Rocky, he'll tell you just how much so," Chase said with a laugh. **[Yes; as weird as it seems, Rocky was aware of Chase's anxiety that day. Watch the episode and see for yourself.]**

"And don't forget about the time when you jumped off the top of the bridge, Chase."

"Yeah, that too," Chase remarked without thinking.

Suddenly, silence fell upon the little group. All heads turned to The Expert, whose eyes were still closed.

"What? Did I startle you three?" The Expert smirk-said and opened an eye. **[HE'S BACK!]**

The trio looked at him disbelievingly for a few seconds. Then they all pounced upon The Expert with shouts of ecstasy.

"Still not fine! Still not fine!" he half-shouted. **[His back... #Spider-ManReference!]**

The three pups all stopped abruptly.

The Expert looked up at them and would-have-smiled. "Call Marshall," he said.

Rere dashed off faster than was previously thought possible. **[How fast was the old max speed? Research being done... 45 mph. So we'll say ... 47 mph. How's that?]**

* * *

She met Marshall arriving to check on The Expert. **[Oh. How convenient.]**

"Marshall! You have to come with me now!" she yelled and ran back to the Lookout.

Marshall was a bit surprised by her urgency, but followed her nonetheless.

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene, Marshall saw, to his disbelief, The Expert awake and free of ailments. And also off of the stretcher. **[That's Actually Pretty Funny.]** He wanted to say something, but The Expert cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, Marsh. Kinda got overrun by their happiness, though; that's why I'm on the floor." **[He's definitely feeling better.]**

"I'd say he's better," whispered Chase to Skye, who giggled. **[I just ... you know what? I won't complain about it. The Expert is back and that's what's important now.]**

Marshall then realised an opportunity. He asked of Chase and Skye to leave, and they did so, albeit begrudgingly. Marshall then went up to The Expert and said loudly as he carefully removed the gauze, "Would you believe that Rere was here with you the whole time that you were unconscious?" He was smiling smugly. **[Not subtle at all, Marshall.]**

"Marshall," the white New Zealand heading dog protested. **[Too late. So sad.]**

"Actually, I do. And I also have an idea as to who _ko te kuri pai_ is." He looked at Marshall and stated, "Maybe you should leave."

Marshall went along and he began to _exeunt._ The Expert turned his attention to Rere, who was now a light shade of red in her cheeks. **[I have a feeling that this will be good.]**

She began to speak, but The Expert stopped her by saying what nobody would have dreamed he'd be saying.

"I love you too." **[*faints*]**

She began to faint, but before she lost consciousness, she managed to ask, "What do I call you?"

The Expert said softly, "Call me, _Ko Taku_ _Aroha._ "

 **And that is a wrap! Please know that Ko Taku Aroha is not his real name; it's just another nickname. Anyway, this will also spur the start of a new long series called 'Misadventures of the No-name Pup', unless you want otherwise. Don't worry about this story; it's not done yet. Both will run alongside each other, in the same universe and timeline. Again, unless you want otherwise.**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	9. Is The Expert a Bad Guy?

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is the next chapter of 'Adventures', which I haven't updated in a bit of time. What will happen - you'll have to read to find out! And if you want a specific adventure/misadventure, or just want to leave your thoughts, please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't care if the rules say I have to do it. I am not saying the fact that I own no rights to this show.**

Another peaceful day in Adventure Bay had passed, and The Expert and Chase were the only ones awake as the sun rose over the watery horizon. **[Peaceful days are rare in Adventure Bay.]** They were discussing 'police stuff', when Chase received a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Chase! I need your help!" she shouted.

"Alright, mayor, but why me?" Chase was curious as to why she hadn't called Ryder. **[Really good question, Chase.]**

"Please! Just hurry!" she insisted. It sounded urgent, so Chase didn't question further. He jumped into his cruiser and was about to drive to the scene when he looked back at The Expert.

"Aren't you coming?" Chase asked.

"Am now," said a stoic-as-ever albino pup detective as he entered his cruiser, identical to Chase's, and the two accelerated off toward City Hall, where it was certain that the mayor would be waiting.

* * *

Upon arrival, the pups saw Mayor Goodway looking very worried. However, that anxiety transformed into anger. Anger which was directed to The Expert. She began to shout at him, but was stopped. **[Typical The Expert.]**

"If you lost Chickaletta again, I assure you that I have not taken her from you."

Mayor Goodway was stunned for a short while, but then stated, "If you didn't take her, who left those white hairs?" She pointed to some virtually imperceptible hairs. **[She raises a good point.]**

By now a crowd had gathered.

The Expert observed the hairs left behind. It was hard to see them with the early morning sun shining on them, so he took the evidence of theft to a more shadowed area, and then barked out a magnifying glass. **[So that's what it does.]**

 _Oh, so that's what it does,_ Chase thought as his comrade examined the strands. **[What do you think I just said?]**

The Expert confirmed that the hairs found were indeed similar to his fur. He entered his cruiser and pulled out a small bag of flour.

"What is that for?" asked one of the spectators. **[Obviously it's for detective work.]**

The Expert answered by demonstrating. He spilled a little around the place where Goodway said she had been stolen. After an area with radius of about 20 cm was completely covered in flour, he blew it away, and a small trail of paw prints was left. **[That technique is actually a thing, you know.]**

Chase then said, "You know, I could have found those more easily with my infrared goggles." **[Throughout the entirety of the series, those goggles have been called a lot of things: goggles, infrared goggles, night-vision goggles, heat-vision goggles, the list goes on. Pick a lane, people!]**

But the pup to whom the remark was addressed was not listening. He just stood there, watching the trail, which led straight to the Lookout. That was when he put everything together. **[That was quick, wasn't it?]**

Somepup was trying to frame him for this deed. Somepup who had white fur similar to his. This pup had stolen Chickaletta and taken her to the Lookout. The pup might have hidden her in something that The Expert owned. Something like...

The Expert approached Chase and whispered, "I know who did this, and I know where Chickaletta is. First, I want you to wait until I'm out of sight. Then, look in my cruiser."

Chase contemplated this, and stated, "Why? Where - " He was unable to finis. **[Y** **ou're talking to the master of speech predictions, Chase.]**

"I'm going to the forest. There should be someone waiting for me there. Just wait until I leave," he said, now heading to the aforementioned area. Suddenly, he turned around and instructed, "If anyone comes to you and says that I stole something or did something bad, say that I didn't. And if they ask for proof, they'll get it soon enough." Then he left the scene.

* * *

Once he was out of sight, Chase rummaged through the white cruiser and did indeed find Chickaletta inside. Suddenly, his allergies came into play.

"Aah-choo!" he sneezed as Chickaletta emerged from the vehicle. **[Funny story. Chase sneezes so many times in the show, his sneeze is considered a catchphrase on the fandom wiki.]**

Everyone gasped as Mayor Goodway said, "You see? He did take her!" **[Doesn't look good for him.]**

The crowd murmured their agreements.

At that moment, Mr Porter ran up to Chase and reported that the contents of his cash register had been stolen again, and also that an all-white pup was there. Then Katie came by and said that her favourite hair styling brushes and combs were also taken, and some white fur was left there too. Then, Cap'n Turbot appeared to state that his buckets of squid jerky were no longer there; he said he saw a white pup taking them. **[So all these happened after The Expert left? Proving he didn't do it.]**

Chase then saw that The Expert could never have committed these crimes; they were far too close together. So, someone else did. **[That's clear, Chase. Even stupid me can see that.]**

The question was: Who?

* * *

The Expert arrived in a clearing in the woods. He looked at the surrounding area and deduced that this clearing was indeed the one in which this pup liked to stay. It had very tall trees around it, and also exceptionally soft grass in it. **[An ideal place for a stray to sleep.]** Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. I-Don't-Have-A-Name."

"Last I checked, you didn't either," said the stoic pup without flinching or even looking at the owner of the voice. **[He doesn't need to. He's an expert at these things.]**

"Hm. Touché."

The Expert turned around to see another albino Bernese mountain dog. This dog had red eyes and was slightly shorter than The Expert, but the two were, in every other way, identical. **[Does that sound familiar to you?]**

"So how'd you get out of jail this time? The old out-the-window?" The Expert smirk-said.

"Nah, this time I actually managed to get a guard's card key and escaped that way." **[That guy's legit.]**

"Huh. Impressive." **[Indeed.]**

The pup smirked. "Thank you. So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?" **[Shouldn't he know?]**

The Expert just replied, "If you knew where to put Chickaletta after you stole her, you should know." **[That's what I said.]**

"What? I didn't take her!"

"If I know one thing about you, it's that you are a brass-faced liar."

The red-eyed pup sighed. "Alright, fine. I did take her. And the cash from the register. And the brushes and combs. And the squid jerky." **[An immediate confession? He is good at these interrogations.]**

"Good. Now, I just want to ask you a question. Would you mind if I arrested you?" **[His character bio does say 'blunt' in it.]**

The pup was about to say 'yes', but then changed his mind. "Actually, no. Please arrest me. Breaking out of prison is fun." He turned around to be handcuffed. **[That's a bit dark. ... And it also highlights the idiocy of the prison guards.]**

"And arresting you is fun," The Expert remarked as he complied. **[Incidentally, that wasn't sarcastic, you know.]**

"So we just keep doing this? I get out of jail, commit some crime, you find and arrest me, rinse and repeat?"

The Expert nodded. "Just don't kill anyone."

The criminal smiled at the detective . "Deal. **[Great. But seriously, don't kill anyone, okay? If you do, we kill you the very same chapter. ... Wait, what?]** But on one condition. What - "

"How about, "The Criminal'?"

"I'll never get how you do that," was the first response. The second was, "Yeah, that would work. But what do I call you?"

The Expert would-have-smiled. "The Expert, because I'm an expert at these things."

 _Makes sense,_ The Criminal thought as he nodded. **[It's his catchphrase, after all.]**

"Would you like to have me as a friend?" The Expert asked. **[What a Nice Guy. Asks the felon to be his friend. Very cool.]**

The Criminal was a little bit surprised by the question posed, but accepted the invitation. "Sure. But I'm still going to jail." **[Wow. Just wow.]**

"Didn't expect you not to," The Expert smirk-said. The Criminal laughed.

"Now give back everything you stole," said The Expert. **[Very blunt, even for him.]** When he was answered by a face full of confusion, he smirk-said, "What? Don't you want to have more stuff to steal when you get out?" **[That's Actually Pretty Funny.]**

The Criminal just laughed again as they began to head off to Adventure Bay.

* * *

Chase was becoming more and more angry with this crowd, who wanted to find the supposed thief and make him pay for what he allegedly did. **[Well, if I was there, I might have been angry too, so...]** He was just about to shout at them when both albinos arrived. Chase cleared his throat and got the crowd's attention. He then pointed to The Expert and The Criminal, without looking at them properly. **[Because he would have seen the similarities between the pups. ... Why does my brain stop working at times like these?]**

When the group of people glanced in the direction in which Chase pointed, the first thing that the people saw was the pair of albino Bernese mountain dogs. They became confused, because the similarities between them were very striking.

Chase himself, now looking at the detective and the criminal, was bewildered as to how there were two of The Expert in front of him. **[Oh, okay, so now he sees them.]** He approached them and saw that one of the pups' eyes were of the colour red and not of blue. This pup, he knew, was not The Expert.

He asked the other pup, "Is that your twin brother?" **[Let's think about this for a second. If he was, The Expert would have told you that he had a brother in his background. ... Spoiler Alert!]**

The Expert shook his head. "No, he isn't. He just looks like me."

"Actually, he looks like me," The Criminal spoke out.

"I'm older," The Expert pointed out, at which The Criminal just laughed again. **[They sure argue like brothers.]**

Chase interrupted. "Who are you?"

The Criminal answered, "Like my lookalike, I have no name, but am called 'The Criminal'. **[Another albino Bernese mountain dog with no name. What's with that?]**

 _Makes sense,_ Chase thought, before he spoke again. "Please return the items that you have taken." **[Now it's Chase's turn to be blunt.]**

The Criminal grinned. "Gladly," he said, and both albinos stepped aside, revealing a large sack.

Chase was sceptical, until The Expert said, "It's perfectly safe. Nothing of which to be wary." **[Just trust him, please? If you don't, we ... we won't kill anyone, but we'll seriously injure you. ... I hate being so dark.]**

Chase acknowledged the fact and opened the sack. Everyone was certain that something bad would happen to the police pup, having not trusted The Expert, but nothing at all happened. **[Obviously.]**

The items in the sack were indeed the ones which had been stolen. **[What did you expect? Jack-in-the-boxes?]**

Mayor Goodway then called out, "You see? He admits to having stolen them! He should be arrested!" **[Would anyone else like to facepalm?]**

All three pups looked at the mayor. The Expert was looking deadpan as always, but he was accompanied by The Criminal and Chase, who were also looking deadpan.

"Really?" asked The Criminal. Even the thief himself couldn't fathom how the woman was so blind. **[That's what I've been wondering since the start of the show.]**

"Yes, you dishonest PAW Patrol pup! I don't know how Ryder let you into the team!"

The trio of pups looked at each other, and burst into laughter, sans The Expert of course. **[You know, it's good to see at least one albino Bernese mountain dog smile and laugh. Not that stoicism is bad or anything...]**

Mayor Goodway was slightly confused. She hadn't expected that response.

When he managed to compose himself, The Criminal explained. "I am not a PAW Patrol pup. I am the thief, but I am not a part of the team." He motioned to The Expert. "He's the pup."

Mayor Goodway then understood the situation. "I'm so sorry for blaming you," she apologised to The Expert, who stoically accepted it. **[At least he doesn't hold grudges.]**

"Now, please take me to jail," The Criminal said, perplexicating Chase and everyone else. **[The guy legitimately wants to be locked up.]**

With that, the albino pup detective put the albino pup criminal into his pure white cruiser and took him to the prison two towns over, while the crowd dispersed.

* * *

When The Expert returned to a waiting Chase, he was asked, "What's his problem?"

The Expert said, "He has no problem. He's just an amazingly stealthy pup, and he wanted an outlet for it. So he turned to criminal ways." **[I'm sure he could have found some other outlet.]**

Chase wasn't satisfied. "Well, what's his story?"

The Expert just concluded the conversation by saying, "I'll tell you and the others some other time. Right now, let's hope Ryder isn't awake and looking for us." **[He really is a funny stoic.]**

Chase laughed heartily as they returned to the Lookout.

 **This chapter of 'Adventures' has been finished! The background for The Criminal will be in 'Misadventures', so stay tuned for that! I hope you've enjoyed this update; if you did, great! If not, so sorry for not providing quality content.**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	10. Murder? (Super-chapter)

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is a super-chapter: a longer chapter than usual. I will post one e** **very 10 chapters, and along with each super-chapter comes the statistics for the story up until that point. 'Adventures', when this super-chapter was uploaded, had accumulated 842 views, 17 reviews, 3 favourites, 2 follows, 34 stupidity moments, 26 instances of speech prediction, 9 faints, 15 plothills and 3 plotholes. Not the most impressive of stats for 10 chapters; oh well. Now, math and counting out the way, please read and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I discussed the show with The Expert again. He still said that I don't own any rights whatsoever. Now I have to write this disclaimer to tell everyone.**

Most of the PAW Patrol was enjoying some recreational time by playing beach volleyball, sans The Expert and Ryder. The teams were Chase and Skye versus Rubble and Zuma, with Marshall and Rocky awaiting the victor. Ryder was playing his Space Shooter game on his Pup Pad. As for The Expert, he was simply scoring said volleyball game. **[That sounds surprisingly perfectly described.]**

And with a final spike, Chase won the game for his team. He and Skye shouted triumphantly, and the opposition hung their heads and pounded the sand underneath them. Final score: 21-18, 17-21, 22-20. **[I have to say that somehow these volleyball scores are accurate.]**

At that moment, Ryder's Pup Pad indicated an incoming call from Mayor Goodway. He answered it by saying, "Hi, Mayor Goodway."

"Ryder! There's been some carnage at Rattlesnake Canyon! A man's down on the ground, and he's not breathing!" Mayor Goodway said, much to Ryder's distress.

"We're on it, Mayor. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said as he pulled out the panel with the large red button and called the PAW Patrol. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

All of the pups heard the call and said in unison, "Ryder needs us!" They dashed off to the Lookout to hear the mission.

As Marshall ran in to the tall building, he slipped on some ice cubes that were somehow present and slammed into the others. **[We have seen Marshall slip, trip, roll and fall into the elevator via bananas, buckets, beach balls, a flower, a snowball, the ever-present skateboard, the trampoline mat, the caged trampoline, an ice block, and even nothing. Ice cubes should not be surprising to any of us.]** The Expert was a member of the pileup.

"That was cold, Marshall," he joked emotionlessly, to the amusement of all. **[Pun.]** And as such, all pups, except The Expert, laughed as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

At its middle, the PAW Patrol donned their uniforms; Chase in his spy gear and Marshall in his EMT outfit. The elevator then continued its rise, until it reached the top floor of the Lookout. The doors opened and out jumped each pup but one to assume their places. The Expert, being The Expert, strolled out indifferently and stood behind Chase and Rubble. **[The Expert being himself is a non-smiling, unemotional, unexpressive, undemonstrative, indifferent, aloof, toneless, flat, expressionless, blunt, blank, deadpan, imperturbable, cold, frigid, icy, glacial, phlegmatic, stoic pup. And yes, all of those mean the same thing.]**

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" declared Chase.

Ryder pressed the blue button on his Pup Pad and the giant screen appeared. He began, "Thanks for hurrying over, pups. We have a serious situation on our hands. There is a man at Rattlesnake Canyon who seems to have been - " The Expert stopped him here.

"I don't think you'd want to finish that." **[He loves to do his speech predictions, so we won't stop him.]** Fortunately, Ryder caught on to the implication and stopped himself. Unfortunately, the others didn't know to what he was referring. Their thoughts were voiced by Marshall as they looked at The Expert.

"What do you mean?"

The Expert half-shrugged again. "I'll tell whoever's going on the mission." **[Kind of makes sense.]**

Ryder used that statement as a cue to select those who would go. He swiped the screen to pick the first pup. Then he stated, "Well, I'll need The Expert; your skills in detective work would be of use." **[This is 'Adventures'. He will be picked. If he isn't today, then I should be kicked. But I establish he is, so I'll be unhurt. I'm not even lying;. ... I genuinely have no idea how that sounds. Let me know if it's good.]**

"I'm an expert at these things," uttered the albino Bernese mountain dog detective. **[Catchphrase.]**

Ryder swiped to the next icon, which was Chase's.

"Chase; I'll need you in case there's someone to arrest for anything done to this man."

"Chase is on the case!" he called out.

Marshall was next. "And Marshall. I might need you in case someone gets hurt... again," Ryder stated, eyeing The Expert, who half-shrugged yet again.

"I'm fired up!" **[This is a fairly decent selection of pups for the job. But then again, it always is, by DEM.]**

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted out. He ran toward the pole and slid down it to his ATV.

The Expert let Chase and Marshall slide down first. As his house was not yet placed on the rotating platform, he wanted not to interfere with any others as they went down. **[Plothill.]**

Chase slid first. He landed in his pup house, which transformed into his spy cruiser upon the command of his bark. Marshall, who was next, sort of fell down the slide and into his pup house, transforming it into an ambulance with a couple of barks. The Expert, last, mutely went down and entered his pup house from the ground. The house turned into his cruiser upon a semi-glacial bark from its owner. **[Just what I feared. As I continue this story, I become more accurate and less stupid and now I can't say anything stupid! ... I just did. I am saved.]**

Ryder emerged from the garage on his ATV and led the three pups to the canyon.

Along the way, Marshall remembered what The Expert had said and asked, "What happened?"

Ryder spent a lot of time trying to concoct some mild explanation for the occurrence. He was unable to do so, and told The Expert simply to say it as bluntly as possible. **[He's an expert at these things, especially bluntness. We should know this.]**

"The man is dead." **[Wow. That is blunt, even for him.]**

Marshall nearly fell over in his ambulance. Chase, on the other hand, only had a solemn look on his face.

"And I assume that we have to try to find a reason?" Chase inquired, without changing his expression. The Expert and Ryder nodded. "Well, in that case, I think we'd better hurry up and solve this case, so we can get the killer away from Adventure Bay," continued Chase. **[Plothill. Again.]** This other statement was acknowledged by more nods.

* * *

The pups and Ryder soon arrived at Rattlesnake Canyon and found Mayor Goodway still there, along with an evident corpse. **[Please switch off your imagination here. ... That's up there on the list of strangest things I've ever said.]** Ryder approached the mayor to discuss the matter, while Chase and The Expert inspected the victim. Marshall stayed behind them. There was a mass of blood on the man's torso, as well as a bullet wound in the same place.

Strangely, there was a gun in his right hand and a phone in his left.

The Expert saw the phone and took it up to scrutinise it. There was a recording, which was shown to Chase. He in turn showed it to a lone Ryder, as Mayor Goodway had left, saying something about fainting at the sight of these things. **[I don't - is that a dead rat? *faints* ... Just kidding!]** He played it.

It said, "I don't have any will to live left. I can't go on." Then there was the distant sound of a gunshot. **[I would give it away, but since I'm stupid I'll give it away anyway. On the next line.]**

"Murder," said The Expert with no hesitation, to the others' disbelief. **[Seems as though they forgot rule #1 already.]**

Chase spoke up. "It can't be. It's got to be a suicide. Didn't you hear the recording?" **[Be ready for a barrage of evidence for The Expert's point of view as he turns the tables here. It's honestly not that long, but it may be overwhelming, so please do as I ask.]**

"Most definitely. And if we heard it, someone had to have rewound it." **[Point 1.]**

Chase was about to defend his point, but was prevented from speaking.

"And don't say that someone found him and rewound it, because either they would have called us first, or the recording would not have been reversed after they listened to it." **[Point 2.]**

Ryder wanted to say something, but he didn't get a chance either.

"And suicidal people with guns, if they want to ensure their death, usually shoot themselves in the same place; the head." **[Point 3.]**

Neither of the two spoke now. The Expert had made his point very clear indeed, and it could no longer be challenged. But he wasn't done quite yet.

"Besides, the shot sounded distant, meaning that it could not have come from the one in his hand; unless the murderer put it there. **[Point 4.]** Have I made myself understood?" Silence. "Very good." **[See? He still turns the tables like they're a roulette board.]**

The speaker then re-inspected the dead man. He suddenly realised that something was strangely familiar, and called for Chase.

"I know this man. I once returned his, then stolen, belongings from guess-who."

 _The Criminal,_ Chase thought. **[Perceptiveness is still functional.]**

"His brother was always the shady type. I think he was a little disoriented from doing illegal things," The Expert went on. "But we should tell him about his brother, just in case he didn't commit the crime." **[Plothill again.]** Chase nodded in approval.

So the PAW Patrol detective pup proceeded to call the victim's brother and inform him of the news. The call was sent, but before he could receive an answer, a plan formulated in his extremely large mind. He waited for the response. **[Whenever he has a plan, it's a good one. That's common knowledge.]**

Finally, the call was answered. A gruff voice said, "Who's this?"

The Expert played the 'friendly stoic' game. **[How can he be more friendly? He befriended a criminal!]** "Don't you remember me? I got back your brother's things when they were taken?"

There was silence on the other side, until the man stated, "Yeah, I remember you. You're that white pup, aren't you?"

"Indeed," The Expert said. "Well, I regret to inform you that who we suspect is your brother has been killed." **[Icy bluntness.]**

"What?" the man shouted, now enraged.

"Yes, it's true. Would you mind coming down to the crime scene at the canyon? I'm not sure if he is your brother, so I need you to identify him for me."

The line went dead. **[He might have just sent himself to jail just then.]** The Expert, meanwhile, would-have-smiled. He had done exactly what he had intended to do, and returned to Ryder to tell him about the case.

* * *

"I know who did it," said the stoic pup.

Ryder and Chase, with Ryder at the time, looked at him, again disbelievingly. **[Rule #1, people! Do not question his intelligence!]**

"Well, who was it?" Ryder asked. The Expert just pointed behind them, to a white car pulling up beside them. He said, "Ryder, Chase, get the cuffs ready."

The car doors opened and out stepped a man dressed rather fancily. He was wearing only black: a black suit and black pants to match. **[Sounds high-class. I would hate to see him arrested.]** The Expert walked up to him.

"Your brother, if he is, is at the edge of the canyon," the pup said, as Ryder and Chase looked at each other in utter shock and bewilderment. **[The Expert 'is blunt and straightforward'. That's literally what it says in his bio. Also, would you like me to say it again? Rule #1!]**

The man in black followed The Expert to the corpse and confirmed that the dead man was indeed his brother. Then, The Expert turned to him and said, "Well, I know who killed him." He almost invisibly signalled to his cohorts to come.

The man said, "Oh? Who was it then?"

The Expert smirk-said, "It was you." **[Sometimes his bluntness can be dangerous to him.]**

The killer, realising that he had been caught, pulled out a .220 rifle. **[This killer has money to waste. A .220 rifle can cost near on $2,000.]** The Expert recognised the gun and said, "First, before you do anything, answer this: is that a .220 rifle?"

Surprised at the question, the man answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, they have the fastest bullet of all time at 1200 metres per second; about 3.5 times the speed of sound. Am I right?" **[Research and conversions done here.]**

"Yes you are. That's why I'm using it."

"I think you could just have bought a smaller, less cumbersome gun to do the trick. I mean, the position in which I am doesn't let me have the slightest chance to survive, even with a bullet going at only 340 metres per second. What a waste of time. Although, it is easier to aim with a rifle than with a handheld gun, but then again, rifles are most typically used for long range because of their longer sight radius. If you pulled out a small gun versus that one to hit something or someone that's where I am now, I'm almost sure that it would be a little bit easier to use the handgun. **[Much research done here.]** But, I'm a pup, and I can't shoot, so I'm not too experienced, you know?"

"It doesn't matter. You're dead," stated the killer threateningly as he aimed at the white pup standing in front of him. **[Bluntness is so evident that it could kill.]** He was about to fire when one of his hands was pulled back behind him. This sudden motion caused him to pull the trigger, but it also threw his aim off a little, and the bullet intended for The Expert's skull ended up gashing the same pup's neck, on the right side.

The Expert felt his neck. When he drew his paw back, he saw the red fluid on it and said, "Ouch." The words had come out of him so glacially that it seemed as though he didn't care that his life was on the line. Shortly after, he collapsed.

Marshall, witness to everything, drove down to the injured pup and started to keep him from losing more blood, so as to ensure that he was going to be fine. **[Plothill. Also, who ever doubted Ryder's choices of pups for missions? And why is my life at a point where that question is asked?]**

The killer, meanwhile, was cuffed. He was surprised and angry at seeing Chase and Ryder behind him, and the handcuffs on his hands. He growled as Chase took him away, and shouted out, "I didn't even know it was my brother!"

"Whoever it was, you still killed him," Chase countered as he drove off with the prisoner-to-be. Ryder, meanwhile, asked a question to no one in particular, "How did he know it was him?" **[Rule! Number! One! Punctuated! For! Emphasis!]**

"Usually, he would have said, 'I'm an expert at these things'," Marshall answered cheekily as he tended to the albino Bernese mountain dog, "but actually, I think he figured it out because the guy came to the scene without being told exactly where it was, when he was called. That either meant that he was the killer or the killer's aide. Had he been a witness, he would have called someone and told them about the incident, and your detective work would have been for nought," he continued. **[Shockingly insightful Marshall appears on the scene to give us a brief rundown of The Expert's plan for capturing the felon by using the aforementioned felon's idiocy against him. ... That was way too long, and way too stupid to go unsaid. At the same time. Please laugh.]** Ryder laughed.

Soon, Marshall was finished with The Expert and put him into the ambulance on another stretcher, with Ryder's help. The two then headed back to the Lookout, as their mission was accomplished. They were joined by Chase on the way.

"How is he?" was Chase's first question upon rejoining Ryder and Marshall. **[Plothill. Ask not why.]**

"He'll be fine. It's the same as last time, except that the wound is in a different place.

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been awful for the pup who he considered his 'partner-in-law' to be taken away from everyone... especially if everyone includes Rererangi. _I wonder how she'll react to this situation?_ Chase thought. _Hopefully she doesn't do the same thing that she did last time._ He recalled the time when The Expert had gotten a slash on his left flank. That saw Rere sit by his stretcher like a sentry, not allowing anyone except Marshall to go near to him. **[That was not a very pleasant memory. Even for me.]** He all but hoped that that would not happen again.

* * *

Chase soon got his answer. She indeed sat next to the stretcher indefinitely, but this time she allowed the rest of pups to visit her and her _Ko Taku Aroha_ to talk to her. The most frequent, other than Marshall, were the other couple present: Chase and Skye. They would always go to Rere and share their own memories of their times together; some good, others not so much so. These constant visits from the PAW Patrol pups kept her spirits up. **[Good, because I can't bear to have her emotional breakdown happen again. That was painful even to write.]**

And when The Expert regained consciousness, she gave him possibly her most bone-crushing, yet affectionate, hug, and gave everyone else celebratory glances and the news that her favourite pup had awoken. They were thrilled to know that their albino pup detective was officially recovered. **[Lazy ending, me! ... To be honest, I despise ending stories graphically, so...]**

 **And the super-chapter has been done! I felt like the ending was a little rushed, but I also felt really desperate to get this done and dusted for you guys, so if the ending wasn't to the level of detail that you would have liked, I apologise. Ah, well, now that that's been put aside, I just want to say that I would love to have some feedback on this first super, so please review!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	11. Two Kidnappings Part 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! It has been a literal eon since I put something up for 'Adventures', mainly because I needed to complete the subseries in 'Misadventures', and that took an eon to do. But, the past is passed, and now I have the first chapter of a new multi-part story for you here. Forget not to REAR, please!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Never have I ever ... owned rights to this animated TV show.**

"Come on, The Expert!"

"I am not going. I will not go." **[Department of Redundancy Department.]**

"But we need you and your skills for this to work!"

Chase and The Expert were arguing as to whether the albino pup detective, bloodied back and all, would partake in a recent mission that had come up. Mr. Porter's restaurant had been robbed again. **[This may become a Running Gag as we move forward.]**

"Just remember the last time we did this. It's probably the same," The Expert said, currently laying in his pup house, with Chase outside it.

"I won't risk it." Chase was adamant that The Expert go with him.

"And why not? Why do you need me, in particular?" The Expert questioned. **[Why are you able to predict speech? These two questions are unanswered mysteries of the world. ... What? Who says they're not on the list?]**

"You should know how to deal with what these criminals do!" Chase shouted, and he immediately recognised that at which he had hinted. **[Fail sentence 1.]** He hung his head and sighed. "Permission to strike the previous sentence."

"Granted," The Expert stated. "Try again."

Chase cleared his throat and restarted. "You know how to adjust to anything that might come our way!" **[Fail sentence 2. Don't you just wish life came with a backspace button for your sentences when you mess up?]**

The Expert tilted his head. "Says the spy."

Chase grumbled something unintelligible and said again, "Permission to strike." **[Granted again, Chase.]**

* * *

After several minutes of stating and striking, Chase forfeited. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Enjoy your time alone." **[Knowing Rere, he'll not be alone.]**

The Expert half-shrugged as Chase retreated to go with Ryder, who was waiting. **[Half-shrug.]**

"I just hope that nobody gets injured this time around," The Expert remarked to no one. **[Well, only you've gotten hurt during these missions, so I'm sure everyone will be unscathed.]**

"New mission?" A familiar, friendly voice came from, strangely, on top of the white house. **[I'm now wondering how Chase didn't see her. Camouflage, you say? Possibly.]** It was the female albino New Zealand heading dog.

"Yes, but one on which I won't be going," the male albino Bernese mountain dog replied.

"Why is that?" Rere asked, sounding a little unquiet. **[Unquiet. What a strange word. It doesn't mean loud... for some reason.]**

The Expert half-sighed. "Come on down and see for yourself why." He curled up into a white ball of fur, fully aware of what was going to happen next.

Rere hopped down off the house and turned to see what was essentially the same as someone else dead. Her beloved _Ko Taku Aroha_ had several red lines of blood on his back, no doubt caused by stripes he had recently received. Her reaction was near to apoplectic. **[I don't want to see her if he actually does die. No foreshadowing.]**

"What happened to you? Who did this? When I..." She began to rant with increasing dyspepsia. **[Hey, a word with a drink inside of it! Dys-Pepsi-a! How cool!]**

"Hey, hey, calm down now. Don't worry about that." His uncharacteristically soothing tone conciliated her almost instantly. **[More proof that a stoic isn't so unfeeling after all.]** "Now, I'll tell you what transpired, as long as you won't hunt down anyone." Rere laughed.

"Okay. I won't hunt anyone down," she promised, using his words. **[His words? Did he invent them? 'No' is my guess. So how are they his words? ... Oh. Never mind, I'm stupid.]**

"All well and good." The Expert took a breath and then invited her to sit by him as he recollected the past events, which she did. Rere couldn't stop herself from licking his wounds as he talked. **[I'm sure she could. She just wanted to do it.]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase was succeeding better than he had dared to hope. Almost everything was as it had been last time, and all seemed to be going well. **[See, this is why you listen to The Expert. He knew it would be like this.]**

Too well.

Unfortunately, neither he nor Ryder with him saw the disaster about to befall them.

As Chase was about to discover the location of the stolen items, he was captured in a sack and was lifted away from the ground. Ryder had a similar fate, as he was also unable to see due to a sack that was thrown onto his shoulders. The two were taken from the area by a pair of tall men with red masks. **[Kind of a bright colour. Standing out. Like my stupidity, you know?]**

A third masked man took Ryder's Pup Pad and called the one pup available; that is, the one unfamiliar to him. **[Worst. Decision. Ever. Plothole.]**

* * *

The Expert had just finished telling the story of the marks on his back when the call came in. He answered essentially wordlessly; all he said was, "Hey." **[Super blunt. Awesome.]**

A deep voice from the other side said, "We have kidnapped Ryder and Chase of the PAW Patrol." **[Battle of the Blunts! Who will win? ... It's a one-horse race, isn't it?]**

Rere, listening on, silently gasped with a terrified expression on her face. The man continued. "We expect a ransom of $100 million by the end of the week, or they will never return to you." **[Who do you think they are, the bank?]**

 **A cliffhanger, hmm? Interesting... Anyhow, 'Adventures' is back in business, and will be for hopefully some time as I do this multi-part mission. Sit tight for the next chapter!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	12. Two Kidnappings Part 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! I present to you the second instalment of 'The Kidnapping' here in 'Adventures'. Picking up exactly from where we left off, Chase and Ryder were taken hostage by a group of men. What will become of them? And what will the PAW Patrol do? Find out now!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I would have said that I don't own rights to PAW Patrol, but that was a previously established fact, thereby negating reiteration.**

Rere, listening on, silently gasped with a terrified expression on her face. The man continued. "We expect a ransom of $100 million by the end of the week, or they will never return to you." **[Who do you think they are, the bank?]**

The kidnapper was about to hang up when The Expert answered, the same as always. "No." **[Well, then.]**

Rather surprised, the man asked what The Expert had said.

"I said 'No.'. I know that you will not kill them. You are trying to threaten us simply to get the money quickly." The man's eyes widened. **[This is what is known as an Oh Crap! moment. Also, this guy's dead.]**

"That is a lie," he tried to say, but The Expert just went on.

"I know what you are doing. You are heavily in debt to a dangerous person or group of people, and you must give them a large sum of money to pay off the debt. If you do not, you will be killed." **[Literally.]**

"Why are you lying?!" The man sounded desperate. The Expert didn't care. **[I expected him not to care anyway, so not surprised.]**

"You phrased your words very cleverly, though. You said that we would never see them again. And while this may be true, it is for a different reason. As you are the only ones who know where they are, we cannot ask anyone else for their location if - no, when you are killed." The Expert paused before smirk-asking, "Am I still lying?" **[That's the beauty of The Expert's stoicism. Even the funniest of lines are delivered in total deadpan, and this makes them even better.]**

The man on the other side had had enough. He ended the call and walked away from the hostages to report to the others. **[That's right! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more. ... Have I really just sung that in public?]**

Rere, on the other hand, was astonished by what he had done. "How - " The Expert cut her off, as expected. **[Rule. Number. One. Please. You of all people should know that!]**

"I'm an expert at these things," he stated. **[Of course.]**

 _And that's why they call him The Expert,_ she thought before asking, "So we're going to sit here and do nothing until a week passes?"

The Expert replied, "No, of course not. ... We're going to tell the others, then do nothing until a week passes." **[Lovely Bait-and-Switch by The Expert.]**

Rere laughed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the masked man who had called The Expert had returned to his partners-in-crime and was about to tell them what had occurred. **[That's probably going to give him a premature death.]**

"The one you called," began the apparent leader, "what did you say, and what did he say thereafter?"

"I said that which we had prepared beforehand, but he saw right through it. He saw right through us." **[What is with these guys' speech style? I thought mine and the stupidity laced within was bad.]**

"What do you mean?" **[I feel like I should say something about Justin Bieber here, but that would anger me and probably someone else too. So, no.]**

"He re-stated our entire threatening idea to me when I delivered the message. He talked about us wanting the money quickly, he talked about The Deathstar Mafia who we owe money to, and even saw straight through your idea of ambiguity in the message to strike fear into them." **[He is The Expert, after all.]**

The ringleader became genuinely concerned and frightened at what the recipient of their call had found out; in a matter of seconds, on top of that. **[This may be the start of a Villainous Breakdown for this guy.]**

"How are we to get the cash now?" The other kidnapper chimed in.

The leader pondered this. He said cantankerously, "I don't know. We'll have to come up with something different." **[And The Expert will see right through it again. It's not going to work.]**

* * *

Marshall was busy sleeping in his fiery red pup house when his tag would went off. He groggily answered, "What is it?"

"Come into the Lookout. I have an announcement to make. Oh, and get the other pups whilst you're at it."

Marshall recognised the supreme flatness in the voice. "Why didn't you get them?" **[Lampshaded laziness.]**

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Oh, alright then. I'll get the others," Marshall mumbled lazily. He arose and proceeded to round up the rest of the pups. **[Don't fall asleep now, okay?]**

The Expert then took the liberty of contacting Tracker so that he would know what had happened. This was because of the fact that The Expert had not introduced himself to Tracker. **[Makes sense.]**

After a while, Tracker responded to the summoning. "Bueno?" **[Fact about me: I love Spanish. It's easily my second language and I'm most definitely going to be using it to the max. Cool? Cool. Also, no comments during this Spanish segment.]**

"Buenos días, Tracker."

Tracker realised that The Expert was a fellow Spanish-speaker and switched to full Spanish. "¿Quién habla?"

"Llámame 'El Experto'. Y tengo un mensaje para ti."

"¿De verdad? Dame ese mensaje. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Desafortunadamente, tengo malas noticias. Ryder y Chase han desaparecidos. Alguien los secuestró."

"¿Qué?"

"Qué malo, ¿no?"

"Sí, esto es muy mal. De todas maneras, ¿qué necesitamos hacer?"

The Expert paused before saying, "Nada."

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada. Necesitamos hacer nada, porque si hacemos nada, el problema desaparecerá."

"¿Cómo - "

"En realidad, no hay problema. Digo este porque las personas quienes son responsables sólo quieren el dinero. Si no lo reciben en una semana, estarán asesinados."

"Ah, ya entiendo. Esperamos una semana, y después de esa semana esas personas estarán matados, y nosotros vamos en busca de Chase y Ryder."

"Exactamente."

"Muy bien... yo pienso. Pero una pregunta más. ¿Cómo - "

"Soy un experto de estas cosas."

Tracker smiled at that. **[I promise you, none of this involved Google Translate.]**

* * *

Marshall had meanwhile gathered the remaining pups, including Everest. They all plodded inside the Lookout to see The Expert waiting for them.

"What do you have to say?" Everest asked, to which The Expert half-sighed and covered his ears. **[This is going to cause quite an uproar, I sense...]**

"Ryder and Chase have been kidnapped."

 **Complete! Another cliffhanger, but that's gonna be the case in this subseries. What do you think will happen next? You don't have to tell me unless you want to do so. Please EAR, please!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	13. Two Kidnappings Part 3

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! I have prepared another chapter of 'Adventures' for you today, and this will continue the subseries 'Two Kidnappings'. In this chapter, something interesting happens. I'm not gonna spoil it, though, so you'll have to read to find out. An EAR would be quite nice too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh, what a tragedy. The rights to the show have died and been buried yesterday, and no one knows the location of the tomb. Looks like none of us can get them now. ... Just kidding. Sorry.**

The group was put into a state of complete petrifaction at the awful news; every one of them simply stood there, struck dumb as their minds tried to wrap around that sentence. And when they did...

"What?!" they all shouted in tandem. **[To be expected.]**

"We have to get them back!" **[Yes, you do. We know that already.]**

"Where are they?!" **[Well, we don't know that already.]**

"When I find the guys that did this, I'm gonna..." **[You had better not say more than that.]**

Suddenly, the group fell silent. They all turned to The Expert with hardened eyes, suspecting that he was a part of the guilty party. They took action and pinned him down.

"You better tell us where they are, or you're going to regret messing with them," Skye threatened The Expert, the rest of the PAW Patrol with equally fearsome faces. **[That escalated pretty quickly.]** The recipient of the threat was not even close to being scared. **[Of course not. Who expected otherwise?]**

He said nothing.

Skye lost her patience very quickly and stated darkly, "Fine. We'll force it out of you if you don't talk." With that, she pressed her two front paws on The Expert's neck. **[I question this.]**

He didn't move a single muscle, despite losing oxygen. **[Well, technically, the body needs oxygen to respire aerobically and give the muscles a high-energy-providing substance known as adenosine triphosphate. Without enough oxygen, the body respires anaerobically and doesn't make adenosine triphosphate. Instead, the result, along with low-energy adenosine diphosphate, is a toxic waste substance called lactic acid, which burns in your muscles. That's the burn you feel after strenuous exercises. Anyway, the lactic acid would burn The Expert's muscles too much for him to be able to move at all... I think. Also, useless biology info.]**

"I'm not gonna let you go until you say something. And if you don't, we can always press harder."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a minatorially calm voice from the door of the Lookout. The pups looked over and saw Rererangi with an unreadable expression on her face. **[They're all dead. Not literally.]** Now it was the PAW Patrol's turn to be frightened. They scrambled away from The Expert, who was now immobile, as fast as possible.

"Oh, hi Rere. Uh,... how long have you been there?" Marshall asked apprehensively.

"Long enough," Rere replied. **[Long enough. That's pretty blunt. As is what happens when you spend time with The Expert.]**

"How long is long enough?" Zuma questioned.

"Maybe from the part where you all threatened him for no particularly good reason." **[Yeah. Maybe from there.]**

"Oh. You saw that?" Skye fake-smiled to cover up her edginess.

"Yes. I did." She hadn't raised her voice yet. **[The Expert Syndrome.]**

There was a prolonged period of silence.

"So... what are you going to do?" Marshall asked.

Rere took a breath. "First, I'm going to make sure that he's alright." She walked slowly up to The Expert to do just that. **[So she waited until someone asked her what she was going to do, to do it. Odd.]**

The pups tried to leave as quickly and as quietly as possible, but they were stopped by Rere saying, "Don't move. I still have something to say to you." The PAW Patrol looked at each other with a sort of neuroticism in their eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Rere had deduced that the unconscious pup was just that and not dead. **[Thankfully for everyone else.]** She wheeled around to face the others, who felt themselves become considerably smaller. **[Figurative shrinking is figurative and actually existent.]**

"Now. Let's talk about why you did what you did," the albino New Zealand heading dog said softly.

Visibly shaking, Skye explained the whole reason behind their motives.

"Let me get this straight. You were told that Ryder and Chase had been kidnapped, and you figured, 'Hey! _Ko Taku Aroha_ must have done it, because he's done some pretty crazy things in the past!', and so you effectively suffocated him to unconsciousness just to learn where they are?" **[#LameExcuseAlert.]**

There were nods all around.

"Well, I got news for you: What you did was completely uncalled for, ludicrously ridiculous, and utterly useless. You wanna know why? It's because the guy that you essentially strangled is the one who saved you from this very situation!" She began to speak with more agitation. "And yet, you had the audacity," she enunciated that word, "to make him suffer with zero proof! What would Ryder think about this? What would Chase? You all know that they would undeniably be upset, even if he had been guilty of your charges. And you know what I think? I think I should choke you all myself!" **[Oh no. Now they really are all dead.]** She paused, and then spoke again to the ashamed and scared pups in a gentler tone, "But I won't. What I will do, is I will tell you what happened. Then you'll have the opportunity see the error of your ways and appreciate the work he did for you." **[That is indeed a better method of problem solving. Plothill.]**

"You won't leave me out, though, right?" The Expert was back into the real world, to the relief of every pup present.

"No, of course not. You're the star of the show."

* * *

At the end of the story, the PAW Patrol pups were unable to look either of the albino pups in the eyes, for the sheer shame that they felt. **[And also because the Sun was shining on them, which made it literally impossible to look at them and preserve eyesight. ... Nope? Not close to the real reason? Who said so?]**

"So you see, that's what happened."

The pups nodded solemnly. They saw what a grave mistake they had committed.

"And I trust you will not leap to conclusions and lead to confusions?" The Expert asked. **[#Rafiki.]**

More nods.

"Good. Now we wait."

Rocky piped up. "What about Tracker? He needs to know too."

The Expert would-have-smiled. "Already did that." **[Insight by me! Haha! Take that, unawareness and stupidity!]**

"How? Do you understand Spanish?" asked Rocky. **[We must understand that Tracker does not talk only Spanish. Therefore, this question is nugatory.]**

"¿Qué piensas? What do you think?"

"This guy has, like, an endless weperwtoiwe of skills, dude," Zuma whispered to Rubble, who nodded. **[He is The Expert, after all.]**

"So we're all set to wait out these kidnappers," Marshall said. **[We just established that essentially 6 lines ago!]**

Before The Expert could respond, however, his collar lit up, indicating a call coming through. A familiar voice on the other side stated, "Your time has been cut to three days. Give us what we ask for, or we will come for you ourselves and we will get rid of you." **[$200 says The Expert sees straight through them again. These guys don't learn, do they?]**

 **And another one ends with a cliffhanger, as per usual. This one took me a while to formulate in my brain, but you don't care about that, so long as you get your chapter uploaded to you and you can read it. So, to end discussion, please EAR!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	14. Two Kidnappings Part 4

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! The Two Kidnappings continues in this chapter. What happens next is fairly self-explanatory; you read and find out.** **Just as a quick heads-up, I will be busier once September rolls around -** **That's not important whatsoever, me! All that needs to be said is, 'Please REAR!' So, please REAR!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, we get it. You own all the rights, Nickelodeon and co. Don't rub it in.**

The Expert looked at his tag in undetectable chagrin and spoke. "Oh. These guys again. How are you doing today?" **[He's doing this with a little more snark than the last time. Fun!]**

The man sounded a little shocked by the sort of informal greeting, but answered nonetheless. "Better than you will be."

"I see. Well, we're still not giving you that money you want, so better enjoy your time while you can." **[Make that a lot more snark than the last time. More fun!]**

"What is he doing?" Zuma asked Rere. He got a deadpan expression in response. "Oh, wight." **[What is with these guys and short term memory? Come on, Zuma! We just established what he's doing! Pay more attention!]**

"I'm going to cut your time down to two days if you keep doing this," the kidnapper said.

"Well, I don't mind. It would be nice to see the world, so you can come whenever you want in the week," The Expert stated. **[Okay. That was a bit odd.]**

There was silence for a few seconds. "What?"

"Oh? You don't remember when you said 'get rid of you.'? Short term memory loss must be kicking in." **[...]**

"Some nerve." **[Hypocrite. Stupid hypocrite.]**

"This from the ones who are trying the same thing, that they know won't work, on the same guy, on whom they know it won't work." **[That's what I said...]**

The man growled. "Three days, or you won't be here anymore." He tried to hang up quickly, but The Expert just stopped him again.

"Awesome. It's vacation time. Who's excited?" **[Me! Me! I am! I'm excited!]** There were cheers from the other pups upon provocation from Rere. **[And I didn't need provocation! Ha! Take that, pups!]**

"What do you mean?" The kidnapper was a bit nervous about having another secret plan uncovered.

"You said, 'get rid of you.' and 'you won't be here anymore.'. What else besides a free, albeit forced, vacation could this mean?" The Expert asked. **[A relocation programme? A witness protection program? An exchange student programme?]**

"That we will kill you!" He shouted it with some ferocity, but not a single eyelash was batted by anyone. **[I didn't blink as I typed this. So, expected.]**

"But is that what you mean?" **[Armor-Piercing Question, or APQ.]**

Silence.

The pups were getting rather impatient with the man on the line. They thought him really stupid for trying the same thing twice, when he knew it wasn't going to work the second time. **[I ... oh, never mind.]**

Finally, there was a sound of rage from said man. "Fine! You win. Follow the crime scene evidence to find what you want." With that, he ended the call and the PAW Patrol rejoiced. **[Cue the 'Celebration Time' song.]**

In the midst of the celebration, however, The Expert disappeared to the crime scene. And it wasn't until he arrived there that the others realised that he was gone. **[You all are very slow. How could nobody have noticed the deficiency of white in the room?]**

"Where'd he go?" Marshall asked. **[Really? Just... really?]**

"To the crime scene, Marshall," said an irked Skye.

"Should we go with him?" Zuma questioned. **[Let me use my powers of spoilers to say, 'Let me use my powers of telepathy to communicate the answer.'.]**

They all looked at each other as if telegraphing the answer to each other, before all dashing outside for their rigs - with the exception of Rere, of course. **[I wanted to do that! That's not fair!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, The Expert had followed the evidence from the crime scene and had located the site of the kidnappings. He surveyed the area and discovered two 'sacked' and bound individuals, whom he instantaneously recognised to be Ryder and Chase. Before he could go to them and free them, he was stopped by the three kidnappers, each with a gun drawn and pointed to him. **[Why can't I just make things easy for once?]**

"Are you the one who has been answering our calls and foiling our plots?" one asked. **[Straightforward.]**

The Expert, emotionless as per usual, simply answered, "Yes." **[Versus straightforward.]**

"Are you prepared to pay the price for this?"

"It better not be the old charged price of $100 million." This served to make the men more angry. **[Snaaaaark!]**

"No. Actually - "

"The price is my life? Well, at least you're all smarter than the last guy that tried to kill me." **[Great! Speech predictions! Yay!]**

The kidnappers were surprised by the speech prediction. "How - "

"Never ask that around me. It usually doesn't end well for you." **[By that, he means that I will shout this at you. ... RULE NUMBER ONE! I don't care if you don't know him. Follow. It. Or else.]** The Expert was a bit tired of these men and yawned. This aggravated them more.

"A life for two. Isn't that fair?" one kidnapper asked, getting the topic back on track. The Expert completely ignored him and began to sing, of all things. **[He can sing? Endless repertoire much?]**

"This is the song that doesn't end. **[Hey, I know this song!]** It just goes on and on, my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. It just goes on and on, my friend. ..."

* * *

As the song was being sung, the PAW Patrol and Rererangi were watching on, and they saw the men drop their guns to their sides in favour of listening to the iterating song in wonder at how The Expert was able to sing such an annoying song in such a situation as this. **[Firstly, the song is annoying, yes, but it's not that annoying. Secondly, if the guy can calmly pick apart your plans, would you actually be surprised by this?]**

"How come they're not trying to shoot him anymore?" Rubble inquired.

"He has that kind of stunning effect on people," Rere answered, facing the young English bulldog. **[One way or another. Isn't that right, Rere?]** She turned back to the unfolding pseudo-drama to see one man roll his eyes and raise his gun again, the others following suit. She snarled and muttered under her breath, "Nobody messes with my _Ko Taku Aroha_. Especially not you." **[They're dead. Enough said. ... That rhymes, actually.]** She emerged from their viewing area and pelted toward the kidnappers.

"Where are you going?!" Skye asked in a loud whisper. Rere didn't hear her; she was already out of earshot. **[That's fast.]** Skye tried to run off after her, but she was prevented from doing so by Everest, who said, "Let her go. She'll be fine." **[You hope.]**

Rere, meanwhile, lunged at the armed men and attacked them with a wrath unequalled by any girl before her. She subdued them in ten seconds flat and held them on the ground, mainly through intimidation. **[I was going to put an impressed comment here, but no words would describe my impressed...ness.]**

" _Kaore tetahi e tukuna ana Ko Taku Aroha. Haere atu i konei i tenei wa._ _Kaua e hoki mai ano ki konei, no te mea ki te mahi koe, ka pouri koe,_ " she browbeat them in her native tongue with a growl so pronounced that her words were almost unintelligible. **[I warn you, Google Translate is not reliable here.]** The men, despite not understanding a single word, agreed hastily for fear that the spine-chilling white dog on top of them would proceed to kill them if they did otherwise. Rere let them get up, and they retreated with their tails between their legs. **[Um, if that were possible.]** Rere watched them go rather triumphantly.

The rest of the PAW Patrol emerged from hiding and immediately ran to free the hostages, who were just as happy to see them as they were to see the hostages. There were hugs all around. **[#HugNation.]**

While this was going on, Rere turned to The Expert and hugged him. She asked, "Are you alright?"

The Expert returned the embrace and said, "That's for you, Rererangi." **[Nope! You're wrong. You're finally wrong! ... It's for both of you.]**

When the two broke apart, The Expert was put into another one by Chase, who began to say that The Expert had been like a brother to him and that he was happy that his 'brother' had saved him, blah, blah, blah. **[Oh , no. Now the normal text is starting to become like me! Soon I won't have a job! Is anyone hiring?]**

Ryder then gave The Expert his gratitude by - oh, who cares right now. **[No... no, no, no! My job! It's goooone! *crying*]**

After the grand reunion, the PAW Patrol returned home, the rescuers feeling victorious and the rescued feeling grateful for being saved. However, when Chase and Ryder asked the other pups what had taken place while they were away, all of the pups - sans The Expert and Rererangi - ran away as fast as they could. **[Well, at least I have one more thing to say. ... Well, then. ... And that's it from me. Ciao forever, friends.]**

 **We. Are. Done at last! Document deletion hit me kinda hard with this one, but it's out now and that's what matters. On a sadder note, our commentator has had his job taken from him, but the words that he has left with us will be remembered for the rest of the story, after his departure. ... You didn't believe that, did you? Don't tell him yet, but he will be rehired in the next chapter of'Misadventures'! Long live the comments! ... Back on track, please EAR!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	15. Cards versus Cards

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Yet another multiple of 5 has been reached with this story that nobody reads from my 20:00 to 20:30... oh well. Let's crack on with it straightaway, and hopefully you enjoy it. Feeling lazy today...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, none today. The disclaimer is that there is no disclaimer.**

"The Expert, we have a problem," Chase shouted.

The Bernese mountain dog turned his attention to Chase. "My name is not Houston." **[Hahahahahaha... Hahahahahaha!]** Chase facepawed in only humour. "What's gone on now?

"A card shark and magician has been going around using his 'magic' to rob a lot of stores in the vicinity. The last one was in Foggy Bottom, and he's rumoured to be on his way here." **[Mmhmm. And you thought that those cards were only for one purpose. ... Did you, though?]**

"And I know a very easy way to deal with him," The Expert said immediately. Chase hit his forehead again.

 _I should really expect these things,_ Chase thought. _He is an expert at them after all._ **[Yes, Chase. Rule no. 1.]** He then asked, "What - ?"

"Well, if I'm not chosen, there's no reason for me to tell someone, is there?" **[Requirement...]**

"True." **[More following the rules! Yes!]**

Silence.

And more silence. **[Shh!]**

Until: "So... when are we getting called in?"

"We won't until we report the hazard." The Expert then walked to the Lookout, Chase following.

* * *

After a few short minutes, the usual ritual was completed, with the same pair of pups chosen for the task - mainly because of their much experience with felons. **[That's acts-ist... I think.]** The aforementioned pair, as well as the mission commander himself, were now at the crime scene-to-be that night.

"Hey, Mr. Porter."

"Ah, Ryder, PAW Patrol. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Porter offered. **[Forgets that it is night, even though it's clearly night.]**

"Actually, it is we who are here to do for you. There's a thief on his way here to try and use card magic to take the contents of your register back there," The Expert explained fully. "Chase, could you watch the store for a couple of minutes? I'll be back."

"Is this your plan?" Chase asked intelligently. **[Yes, you can ask dumbly or stupidly. Those are things that I do a lot.]**

The Expert revealed the answer indirectly. "If you intend to steal from a strong man, you cannot do so unless you first bind the strong man." **[That's somewhere in the Bible.]** He was well received with puzzled faces. "I mean, to get something done, you must first stop all hindrances by hindering it." More blank stares. "Oh, for goodness' sake. I'm gonna beat him at his own game!" That got through. "Oh creese!" **[Frustration...? Also, there is no proper word 'creese'.]**

"Where did that come from?" Chase asked, having never heard The Expert shout in almost frustration. The albino pup just started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Two are better than one," The Expert stated frankly, not bothering to disguise that sentence. And with that, he then disappeared.

* * *

As one may have guessed, The Expert was back in the familiar clearing, waiting on The Criminal.

"Why is it that you are here?" erupted a voice from seemingly everywhere. **[Probably stole a microphone set.]**

The Expert carried on as though nothing was wrong. "Need your expertise in card magic for this case that we're working on." **[Expertise. Hahaha...]**

The Criminal came out, with a feigned befuddled expression. "The Expert needs help?" he gasped dramatically. The Expert was not in the slightest amused or ashamed or anything at all. **[Surprised? He is not and we are not.]**

"Yes. I may be an expert, but I can't do everything myself," The Expert said.

"What do you want me to do?" **[Not get killed.]**

"Surprise them."

The Criminal grinned wickedly. "The ideas flow..." he uttered as mysteriously as he possibly could. **[There will come a day, The Criminal, where you will say something and be slapped in the back of the head. And you will rue the day you said your next sentence.]**

"Are you coming or not?" his counterpart spake.

"Yeah, yeah, just taking time to practise a little." **[Yeah, this one.]**

* * *

Upon return to the store/restaurant, The Expert saw a strange figure inside and neither Chase nor Ryder directly outside. He turned to The Criminal and queried, "You ready?" He received his answer. "Always." And with that, the two fake brothers marched into the building - not before The Expert removed his paraphernalia to disguise himself. **[zzz... Oh, what? Smart? Yeah, he's smart. I'm not. We know that.]**

"Yo!" The Criminal shouted, getting the attention of the other criminal in the room. "I - We, challenge you to a magic standoff." He just about remembered to include The Expert in this act.

The shout attracted the attention of the boy and his ever-faithful German Shepherd, who poked their heads in to see the events unfolding.

"You belief yourselfs to be greater than I at magic? Trug, the master illusionist?" All that could be said of his appearance was that he was short. He was covered in a black cloak. **[Ominous. German and black combined. Awesome.]**

The dogs looked at each other, before saying at the same time: "Yeah."

Trug scoffed. "Ve shall see, rascals." **[Rascal calls rascal and non-rascal 'rascals', thereby rascally labelling a non-rascal wrongfully as a rascal. Rascal.]** He then reached into his pocket and brought out a deck of cards. "You shall go first." **[Let the magical brawl begin!]**

The Expert stepped up. "I want you to put the cards in your back pocket, where we can't see them." Trug obeyed. Then The Criminal jumped in too.

"Prepare to be - " He wasn't able to finish, because the pup next to him hit the back of his head with such a force that he dropped flat on his stomach, mouth hanging open. **[I told you...]** The Expert reached in - all who watched found it admittedly disgusting - and extracted a deck of surprisingly dry cards. **[... The Expert. That's all there is to be said.]**

Trug was impressed, but he didn't break his blank façade as The Expert handed him the cards. "Your turn." **[You wanna talk about blank? There's the master of blank right there.]**

The criminal magician collected them and simply waved his hand over them, then pressed down on them, ultimately making them vanish into thin air. **[Pretty good.]**

They were quickly reproduced by a deliberately bored The Criminal, who pulled them out of The Expert's long fur. He then asked Trug to choose a card - which he did; the ace of spades, with its fancy design. **[Tell me this is not the most overused trick there is and I will personally get a magician to prove you wrong.]**

"Cover it completely." The command was followed. The pieces of card were then handed to The Expert, who spun them perfectly in his paw. They were reduced, to Trug's slight shock, to just one card, as Trug felt his hands unable to be squeezed together. He looked between them and saw the entire deck; when he looked back to the two dogs, the one with one card in his paw showed it. One can easily guess which it was, except... **[Yeah - something had to go wrong, didn't it?]**

"Ha! You haf failed!"

In The Expert's paw was not the ace of spades. It was the ace of hearts.

"What a shame. But that shame can be changed to pride very quickly." Trug was confused at the riddle and was still trying to decipher it when The Criminal took the other cards. **[The Expert riddling.]** His duplicate touched the top card with the ace card face-up, and when that top card was flipped, it revealed...

The ace of hearts.

Now Trug couldn't hide his surprise; he was a master magician and never had to use duplicate cards to perform tricks. To see one in his deck was a bit unnerving. **[I so want to say something here, but rule #1 prevents it.]**

The Expert threw the first ace to Trug and said, "Look carefully." When it was caught, it was indeed the ace of spades.

The criminal would not be undone by that. **[No, that is not an error.]** He snatched the rest of the cards back and uttered "Behold!" as the cards morphed into bills. Dollar bills. And before anyone could stop him, he dashed out and away, stuffing the cash into his back pocket. **[He forgets that he's dealing with The Expert.]**

Chase, who had been gazing open-mouthed at the tricks, now gazed at The Expert disbelievingly. "I can't believe he got away from you, The Expert," he said spacedly.

"That's what he thinks," The Expert countered. He pulled another deck out of The Criminal's mouth to the horror and disgust of everyone again. **[I scoff at your weakness - is that a mouse?!]** Then, he replicated Trug's trick and in his paws were dollar bills, not cards, which he handed to Mr. Porter. The man took them and opened the register, to find it vacant. When he counted the dollars, it ended up being the exact amount that was in the register before the madness that ensued. **[The Expert.]**

"And just like that, crime prevented," The Expert said nonchalantly before stepping outside and away from his dumbfounded companions - even The Criminal couldn't believe it.

"Are you leaving or not?"

The posed question brought them back to the night, and they all - but Mr. Porter - gave affirmative words and gestures. With that, they headed out, still not believing. **[I'm fine with not believing, so long as you don't ask how.]**

"Next he'll be stopping bad guys with Rubik's cubes," Mr. Porter said unthinkingly as he chuckled from the night's events. **[Shadowing of the fore...]**

 **Done. Finally.**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	16. Familial Crisis Part 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Today is a very big day! That's right: I haven't died! I wanted to save this series for a super-chapter but I couldn't produce any other ideas for this chapter.**

 **Also,** **I was recently thinking about, and discussing with The Expert himself, this story and I realised that it probably would have been much smarter to put these acts into different, separate fanfics, so that I don't have a huge, always unfinished story to deal with (but I didn't, because I'm stupid). I'll probably break 'Adventures' and 'Misadventures' into those smaller stories and continue from there.** **Anywho, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Everything from the plot to the comments is mine. Nothing else.**

"Alright, what did you do this time?" The Expert had his version of an amused expression plastered on his face. **[Which, obviously, is not one.]**

"Nothing?" The Criminal asked with a grin. He was being visited by his lookalike while behind bars (surprisingly not at the paws of The Expert). "It's true. They just came and dumped me in the gaol for no reason." **[That doesn't really sound right. Maybe something big's gonna happen.]**

As though coordinated in a movie, an officer entered the scene and acknowledged the two albino Bernese mountain dogs.

"Could you excuse us, ...?" he began, only to find that he didn't know the "free" pup's name. **[Convenient lack of name.]**

"Don't have a name. But sure, I'll go." The Expert stepped out, leaving the man and the other pup.

"Yes, officer? Is there an issue that you should like to discuss?"

"There is, and surprisingly it's not caused by you." **[Wow. What a shock, actually.]** The Criminal snickered. "However, it still pertains to you in a way." This earned a look of confusion and intrigue from the prisoner.

The gaoler sighed. "I assume you're wondering why we've incarcerated you for no clear reason?" The Criminal nodded. "Well, it's like this: we lied to you and we need to clear that up.." **[That was 'The-Expert-level' blunt.]**

"Wait. What do you mean, you lied to me?"

The Expert was returning to the Lookout after the meeting with The Criminal, and hadn't made it more than three pawsteps when the sound of loud paws on hard concrete floors caught his attention. He turned, just in time to be run over by a shockingly tearful The Criminal. **[If what happened in there caused him to be like that, well...]** "What's wrong?" he asked as they both stood up again.

As he dashed into the forest, The Criminal yelled, "They lied to me! Worse, they lied to US!" **[This is going to be fun.]**

The next day, The Expert woke up before everyone as usual, but he stayed where he was, an even more stoic expression dotting his face's features, were that possible. **[It is. Chapter 2 of 'Misadventures'. Remember that?]** He was still contemplating on what The Criminal had shouted out yesterday, somewhat - surprisingly - confused. **[... Well, then.]** The fact that "they" had lied to The Criminal, that was considerably simpler. Law enforcement officers often told untruths to felons either to intimidate them or convince them to do something. **[Maybe.]** It was still odd that The Criminal had reacted as he did, though.

But, more importantly, how had they lied to _him_? **[I don't know, you tell me.]**

It wasn't long before everyone found him there, and took even less time for them to start bombing him with all manner of interrogations. All of which he left alone.

As the six pups realised that they'd not be getting a response, they looked at each other in bewilderment. "I've never seen him this emotionless since, well, since ever," Marshall said. **[Again. Ch. 2 of 'Mis'.]**

"And considering his normal demeanour, that's hard to beat," Chase commented, as they resumed staring at the stoic. **[No, Chase. Lampshading is my thing. Leave it alone.]**

Presently, The Criminal showed up on the scene. Despite not crying, he was still obviously crestfallen, not showing his usual upbeat self. In fact, he looked like he could be mistaken for The Expert with the way his face sported a blank look. **[Must ... have ... the ... strength ... to ... stay ... quiet ...]**

"Hey, Cwiminal!" Zuma called out to him, to be stopped. **[Ah, I just can't. 'Spell His Name With A The'. ... Sorry.]**

"THE Criminal. Name with a 'The'." The pups detected a serious twinge in his speech, unlike his normal joking self. **[I would have said something, but right now I'm in the Museum of Sound and Silence, so I need to shut my mouth.]**

"What's - " Rocky was cut off.

"Nothing is wrong," was the curt response, not unlike his famous lookalike. He added to himself, "If you don't count being lied to." **[Wait. So do we count this as an instance of speech prediction?]**

"Well, could you be of assistance?" Chase queried. _Did I just ask a criminal for help?_ **[Yes. Get used to it.]**

"Fine. What's up?"

"The Expert." The police German Shepherd indicated with his paw where the mentioned pup was.

The Criminal took one look and said, "He has a right." **[Of course he does. We all do. ... Oh, he means - ah, right. Never mind, carry on.]**

"What do you mean?"

"He has a right to be like that."

"Why, though?" Marshall asked.

"You'd be like this too, if the authorities lied to you." That surely caught the attention of the group. **[Not really. That's kinda only you.]**

"The authorities lied to him?" Skye almost shouted. **[He just said that. Jeez. What is it with you guys and repeating what people say?]**

"Did I not speak loud enough?"

"I can see why that would hit a few nerves, but not enough to get him like this," Chase reasoned. **[Reasonable reasoning.]** "And what of you? Why are you so sullen?"

"Same thing."

"They lied to both of you?!" they all shouted. **[Would you be surprised if the police lied to two people? I would have thought no.]**

"Yep."

"About what?" Rubble inquired, which The Criminal deemed too far by walking away. The pups gave chase and repeated the question. **[Why is this question deemed too far? What about ... never mind. This is pretty appropriate. Forget that. Also, ha ha, 'gave chase'.]**

"It's personal."

"We're your friends, though; you can tell us," Marshall stated pleadingly. **[Strike one.]**

"It's - it's complicated."

"I'm sure Rocky can help us decode it," Chase joked, but immediately put on a serious face. "But come on! Just tell us! What's going on? What's the problem?" **[In case you missed it, strike two. Wanna try for three?]**

"They lied to me! To us!" One could feel the tension rise. **[Guess so.]**

"About?!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh, no?" Skye yelled. "Then tell us so we can at least try!"

"They lied to me about my BROTHER!" **[Oh... okay. Remember all the times I blasted him for being like that after being lied to? Ignore those. This is serious.]**

And just like that, silence.

 **Ooh, how exciting! Finally, we clear up something that has been sat there looking like a foggy pane of glass. Not sure about the relevance, there... Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and now onto the next.**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	17. Familial Crisis Part 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!** **Trying to get these chapters done to be able to do the split is what I'm trying to do now and I'm kinda hurrying so I'll just give you the disclaimer and start.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own rights to this show. I've run out of disclaimer jokes. Dis claim, er, is somewhat true.**

"Y-your brother?"

"I didn't know he had a brother," was a whisper that came from Rocky.

"I don't think he knew he had a brother!" was a hushed response to the previous comment. **[That was me. Sorry. One of my aliases is Captain Obvious, after all.]**

"Of course l didn't! Why do you think I'm so angry at them?" **[Oh - he heard me? Oops.]**

"Now that you say it, I guess I would be a little peeved at the authorities, especially, for doing that," Chase mused, earning him a 'So now you understand' look from The Criminal.

"But then," Skye jumped in, "that brings us back to The Expert. How is he dragged into this?" **[Let's take a moment to think. He said that they lied to both of them. The Criminal didn't know he had a brother. The Expert is somehow involved. This would mean...]**

She was about to receive an answer when the PAW Patrol was called up to the Lookout for a mission. The pups looked forlornly at The Criminal, but he waved a paw and dismissed them to their duties.

Upon entering the elevator, everyone expected a typical Marshall wipeout to be on the cards, but it was not to be, for the Dalmatian was so engrossed in their previous dilemma that he was concentrating incredibly hard on everything and ended up safely in the chamber. He noticed, afterward, that all eyes were on him for at the least a bit of comic relief, but he just shook his head and continued his overconcentration. **[Hm. That is strange. I'll admit that.]** This sent a worrying signal to everyone else who, not knowing what to do with it, simply shrugged and awaited expectantly the usual rise of the elevator. Nothing.

"Forget something?" a familiar blank voice said, and the other pups smiled in disdain at themselves for not remembering the albinistic pup, who was the subject of their earlier discussion. **[Arbitrary Amnesia Syndrome.]**

Literally as soon as The Expert was safely in the shaft the shaft began to move. As was the custom, the Patrol donned their uniforms and continued upwards for briefing. **[Yeah, we'll skip the whole inevitable sequence of events because laziness.]**

As it turns out, Marshall and The Expert were chosen for this mission - it must be said that Chase felt a little upset to have been left out - as it wasn't entirely clear as to whether it was a crime or not. Nevertheless this mission involved the disappearance of two young children.

The place at which they were last seen was, strangely, the woods in which The Criminal himself lived. Upon their arrival, they immediately spotted a rather obvious trail leading in several different directions. **[Common sense tells you: if it's obvious then it's a trap, and if it's too well hidden then it's also a trap.]**

"If this is all it's going to take, following a bunch of trails, you wonder how no one has found them yet." Marshall snorted after his comment.

"That's because this is a crime, not only a simple disappearance," stated The Expert.

"Are you sure?" The Expert had a look of disdainful neutrality on his face. "No, of course you are. You're The Expert." **[That's right. It is right not to question The Expert's rightness.]**

"And while I am, it does seem as though this is going to take more than just my expertise." He paused, before walking off. "We may need to elicit some backstage assistance."

"This is ridiculous," grumbled The Criminal. "I can't believe, after all we've been through, I'm still seen as just this criminal." **[No, that's your history speaking for you. Condolences, though.]**

"Well, it is in your name," Marshall commented. He hadn't ceased to look as pensive as he had since he was in the elevator. **[Why is everyone suddenly The Expert? And it affects the least likely pups as well.]**

"That doesn't change the fact that you only want my help because of that detail." He was still a little sour. "I think you should be grateful to have me as even an acquaintance." **[What makes you think that they aren't?]**

"And that we are," The Expert reassured him. "Though, I'd have to say: you're not yourself. That lie looks like it's really affecting you."

As he spoke, he caught a slight movement in the foliage of one of the trees. **[There is a thing called sleight of eye. It is the use of the eye to see things that you want to see, whilst simultaneously having your eyes face where you want people to believe you are looking. It's really complicated and frankly not entertaining enough to be in this story.]**

The Criminal just shrugged, and Marshall put in a remark regarding his confusion as to why they took the path with no trail.

"That's only because all the other tracks loop back to where we started. If you took a close look, some of the trails were backwards."

"As in, they go toward the scene and not away from it," The Criminal clarified. **[Stop being Captain Obvious. I am Captain Obvious.]**

"Right," confirmed his doppelganger. "So if we had followed any trail, we'd have just gone in a circle and gotten nowhere." **[And been very frustrated and angry, more so than you are now.]**

"Okay." Marshall sounded like he wasn't paying attention.

They continued along the way for a few more minutes before it was realised that The Expert had vanished. **[And nobody saw that. Simply amazing.]**

"Wha...? He was just here! He ... was, just here, wasn't he?" The Dalmatian received stares just as blank as his. "Uhh, now what do we do? Should we continue? Look for him?" **[Do you want to face unfriendly felons without The Expert? No is what I'd have said.]**

"Look for him. Don't take any chances with these things," the white, red-eyed dog suggested, earning agreeing shrugs and nods before they started heading back to try to find him. **[Plothill. At last, I get to say that.]**

They weren't so much as thirty seconds into their detour when Marshall gasped and pulled aside The Criminal. "I just figured it out!" **[Oh, well, finally.]**

"What? The crime?" The Criminal asked incredulously.

"No, I wish. I figured out what you meant." **[How long did that take? Ten minutes? More, possibly?]**

"And what is that?"

Ensuring that no one could hear him, Marshall whispered, "Your brother is The Expert." **[... Well, then.]**

 **All done. Please continue to remain patient as I finish this series. Also, please review!**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	18. Familial Crisis Finale

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Final chapter up and running! I'll admit, I have an incredibly stupid tendency to do something up until the very end. This chapter was actually supposed to be released in tandem with the others but of course everything went horrendously wrong and here we are. One day, I won't be stupid and I'll actually get things done properly. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Big things are happening! They don't involve rights to this show being given to me, so don't think that.**

"Oh, well, would you look at that? He's figured it out all by himself. Whoop-de-doo. Way to go, Marsh." **[Starting off straight away with the snark, I see?]**

"Yeah, thanks!" Marshall said enthusiastically, before doing a double take and replying, "Wait - what?"

"Never mind," The Criminal said cheekily, bringing back memories if his old self. **[Well, good to see he's returning to his normal behavioural antics.]**

"Uhh... anyway, how did they tell you they lied to you?" **[How did they tell you? Wasn't it just a 'We lied to you.'? Or am I missing something here?]**

"Wouldn't that work better when everyone else is gathered to listen?" The Expert remarked, having suddenly appeared.

Both parties jumped when they heard his voice, with The Criminal quickly asking, "How long have you been listening?" **[Long enough...]**

"Well, it was hard not to hear you. You stopped right by the tree where I was."

"So - "

"Mhm. Pretty much everything." **[Even a hiatus of length forever can't stop the speech prediction.]**

"And that means...?"

"Yes."

"Can I get a hug then?"

The Expert would-have-smiled and allowed his brother to swamp him in a gigantic bear hug. **[Ahh... Feels good to say that.]**

"Brother! I missed you so much. I love you! Even before I found out that we were brothers I loved you like one. I can't - "

"Aaaand we're done," Marshall cut in, splitting them up. "We still have a job to do." **[Thanks, Marshall, for making this chapter unnecessarily shorter.]**

"Yeah. I want to catch that guy who kidnapped those kids!" The Criminal stated, quickly back on track and strangely enthusiastic. **[... Okay.]**

"Oh, that. All done," The Expert said. He gestured to a nearby oak where there were two children sleeping at its roots and a man who was lying unconscious a few metres away. Marshall was slightly shocked. **[Only slightly.]**

The Criminal, on the other hand, was upset. "You're no fun."

The Expert half-shrugged. "I'm your brother. It's my job to be no fun," he smirk-said. The other two shared a laugh. **[Hahaha... yeah, that's completely true. Big brothers and sisters are born not to be fun.]**

Since they had resolved the situation, they returned to the Lookout, where the other pups awaited them with eagerness.

Marshall immediately bounded in front of the other pups and excitedly asked, "Okay, now can you tell us how they told you they lied to you?" **[I just said how! They literally just said 'We lied to you.'! Listen to me for once!]**

"What, are you talking about, Marshall?" Skye questioned.

"Exactly. We don't even know who his brother is," Chase spoke up.

Marshall wheeled around and spoke bluntly. "Oh, it's The Expert." **[Well, then.]** He turned back around to meet two completely deadpan faces, not noticing that all five behind him had fainted.

"Five minutes," the blue-eyed albino Bernese mountain dog guessed.

After five minutes, the recovery was made and the story begun. **[Because I was way too lazy to add more dialogue.]**

"Well, the policeman who told me the story, he - it started like this: he told me that my father actually hadn't died before I was born. He was still alive - they had just said that because they didn't know if he actually did die after his mate's imprisonment. When the crime of his murder was brought to their attention, they realised the mistake that they made with me, and just tried to cover it up and pretend that nothing happened." **[Nice and concise.]**

"That's not really cause for what was basically a fit of rage," Chase put in.

"I think the main issue is that they had waited so long to say anything considering his familial situation," The Expert returned. **[True.]**

"Combined with the fact that he could have gone and seen his father when he was alive, but couldn't..." Skye added.

"Because he wasn't told that his dad was actually not dead," Marshall continued. **[Also true.]**

"And so he thought that there was nothing for him family-wise in the world and just accepted his loneliness in life," Rocky finished.

"Also, wemembew that The Expewt wasn't given any indication eithew that he had a bwothew, despite the othews cleawly knowing that he did," Zuma said. **[Okay, now you guys are having a laugh.]**

"So The Criminal had a right to be angry in two aspects," Rubble concluded.

"And I thought I was good at picking up clues and piecing them together," Chase laughed. Everyone who regularly laughs laughed. **[But The Expert doesn't laugh, so he didn't laugh. ... I just wanted to say that. We all need some stupid things in life. Take the time out to find the stupid things and idiotic people and thank them for their inputs, no matter how useless.]**

"Well, that doesn't matter now. All that does is that we are reunited at last!" The Criminal stated enthusiastically as he hugged his brother again. **[Yay!]**

 **Okay! Done! There! Now I can finally split these stories and take breaks and not hiatuses. Good. Wow that took way more time than it should have ever done.**

 **Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the new series! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**

 **P.S. The new stories are in chronological order, to avoid confusion.**


	19. The Whites are Dying - Minor

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Well, after an amazingly hard-fought and close battle in the poll that I put up, it turns out that the one vote went for keeping the stories of 'Adventures' and 'Misadventures' here and not deleting them. Thanks to you. So, why not post something? That's what I'm doing right now. Except, I fell off a cliff in terms of consistency with this plot and now it's out 600 days after I wanted it out (slight exaggeration). For those from the previous generation who are somehow still here, I applaud your now very thin, I would assume, patience. Those from the next gen, welcome! Good to have you. Hope you REAR!**

Oh, what a boring day. **[Oh, no.]**

Nothing to do, nowhere to be, not one mission had come to alleviate their boredom.

And The Expert was not at fault, for once. **[That was one time! Sheesh...]**

Being The Expert, he was seated in his monotone white house, doing random things. He probably shuffled his deck of cards a thousand times, all the while singing "Counting Sheep" and other songs, showing a couple tricks to Rererangi when she popped on by. Then, The Criminal showed up to talk to his brother and his girlfriend. Business as usual. **[But The Expert is not doing his thing, so it's not really "as usual", is it?]**

Sad to say, the other pups were currently feeling like sleeping was the most eventful thing to be done. **[Is that possible? I mean, dreams can run riot, but really?]**

They were so bored that they actually didn't even notice The Criminal and Rere there when they had arrived.

"We can't have this," The Criminal stated, expressing his discomfort at having the Lookout devoid of life. "Let's go look for trouble." **[What kind of trouble?]**

"I'm sorry," Rere practically enunciated, "did I hear what I think was said? I know you've been on the dark side of the law, but never would I have thought that you'd go looking for something criminal to do." **[The past weeks, if not months, say otherwise.]**

"You forget that he did that to find me," The Expert reminded her.

"And whoever insinuated that I was going to do something illegal or anything?" The Criminal asked, a faux hurt look on his face. "I simply meant that I wanted to give the pups something to do. Anything wrong with that?" **[You'll make something wrong with it.]**

The Expert half-shrugged. "Knowing you, there'll be something." **[See? The Expert agrees with me.]**

The Criminal grinned.

* * *

The younger albino Bernese mountain dog was strolling along, enjoying the scenery while trying to come up with non-criminal ideas for the PAW Patrol, true to his word. He hadn't come up with anything yet, but he was remaining positive. After all, the lives of the pups rested on him - they'd die of boredom if he didn't think of something. **[Ha ha ha... that was actually funny.]**

Of a sudden, a mail carrier - a tall, dark lady - approached him and asked, "Excuse me, are you The Criminal?"

He was a bit surprised and reluctant to answer. "Yeah, how'd you know?" **[I'm more surprised how she's so nonchalant about his title.]**

"Everyone knows The Expert's brother," she said, laughing as though it were common knowledge.

"Whoa. Has word really spread that fast?" **[Apparently.]**

"Yeah. Everybody knows who you are now."

"Hmm." The Criminal wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Oh, you wanted me for something?"

"Ah, yes. I got this parcel directly addressed to you from an anonymous sender," she stated as she showed him the package wrapped in boringly plain brown paper. **[Well, at least it's not white. I've done a lot of that lately.]**

"That's odd. Well, thanks anyway."

And he walked off, not really hearing her "you're welcome". He was too occupied in his thoughts about this parcel he'd received.

He sat down on the beach near the Lookout - in case he would have to run and get them - and unwrapped the paper.

Inside the package was a briefcase that was suspiciously black and had a strange blue insignia on the top. He couldn't tell what it was. **[Chances are, it's a bomb message.]**

He apprehensively unlocked the case and opened it, being greeted by a flash of blue light as a holographic image of a face made itself known. A message began to play.

"The Criminal," it started, the mouth of the fake face moving in sync with it, "it seems we have found you in time. You and your brother are in grave danger. A dangerous murderer is headed to you, intending to take you out as he believes that the two of you are the only ones capable of bringing him to justice. He was last seen in Foggy Bottom, where he killed a few white dogs, evidently looking for you. You have but three days either to prepare for his onslaught or to flee." There was a brief pause. "I have all the faith in the world that you and your brother will apprehend this danger of a man and relieve yourselves of any present imminent threat. Good luck." **[Well, things just got much less boring.]**

The message shut itself off and the case closed itself. The Criminal grabbed it and ran back to the Lookout, saying, "I've got to warn The Expert."

Strangely, who should be heading down towards him was Rererangi, who had decided to check on The Criminal's progress. **[Huh.]**

"What's up?" she asked him, concerned when she saw the anxiety written on his face.

"I have to tell my brother something really important," he replied, not even pausing.

"Wait! What is it?" she questioned as he flew past..

"Come with; I'll tell you when we're there, there's no time!" he shouted back. **[So three days is now no time. Okay, cool.]**

Rere shrugged and took off after him.

Back up at the Lookout, The Expert saw the two other white pups coming toward him at full tilt. He knew that they had something to report, so he prepared a sentence for when they'd ask him about the others' states.

Sure enough, they started to do so, but he just cut them off.

"There's been no change, but it would seem as though that won't be for much longer with the news you have." **[There it is. Normal service has been brought back.]**

They smiled. At least he was acting normally.

"I received a transmission from this case that was sent directly to me from an anonymous location," The Criminal explained. "I'll try to play it now." **[I like how he somewhat knows that he has no idea if he is even able to play it back.]**

He opened the briefcase and, as before, the hologram appeared. However, this time, a different message was heard.

"Greetings, The Expert, The Criminal. You've even Rererangi as well, even better."

"Is this a live recording?" Rere asked.

A laugh was heard. "Yes, this is live. Technology has advanced very much in these days." **[That is very much true.]**

"I'll say," the NZHD mused with a smile.

"What's going on?" The Expert asked the case. **["Asked the case"... I've never heard anything that sounded so stupid. Then again, written by me, so.]**

"A perilous situation has arisen. There is an incredibly dangerous man on his way to you right now. He is of the impression that you two brothers are the only ones capable of stopping him from committing heinous offences, but he doesn't know what you look like or what breed you are. He was last reported to be in Foggy Bottom, where he has allegedly murdered around four white dogs looking for you. His next target is in Adventure Bay, and is in danger as well - you must save him or her as well. You have about three days to catch him or abandon ship. Best of luck to you." **[We can bet our houses that The Expert has no intention to run away and will stop this serial killer.]**

There the transmission ended. The Expert was looking indifferent as ever, as though he'd not just heard that his life was in danger. Rere, though, was frightened for her beloved detective pup's life. She wrapped her arms around his neck from his side and said to him, "I don't want to lose you. Please get him before he gets you." **[It's as if she hasn't been there for all his missions.]**

"We will, I promise," The Expert told her, staring into her green eyes devoid of jealousy, prompting her to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. **[Nice.]**

The Criminal rolled his eyes at the scene before him. "Tastes like diabetes," he laughed to himself.

The Expert, still looking at her, thought of something that could be very problematic and said, "The Criminal, could you go and see if any white dogs are living on the streets of Adventure Bay?" If so, bring them here." **[Something tells us that this is not what he's thinking of.]**

"Sí, mi general," The Criminal said with exaggerated respect, but did what was asked nonetheless, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

When he left, The Expert looked back at Rere, who in turn stared up at him. "Is - " she began.

"Yes, very wrong, Rererangi." She wiped off the automatic smile that came whenever she looked at him. "It's come to my attention that not only I am in danger, but you as well." **[Well...]**

* * *

The Criminal wandered around the various alleys in the town. His first few scours were fruitless, but eventually he did run across a white Greater Swiss mountain dog, a young male. The Criminal strolled toward him.

"Hey," he called.

The pup turned around and almost had a fit of excitement. "You're The Criminal! The Expert's brother!" **[How far, really? How far has their fame spread?]**

"Uh, yeah. That I am." _I find it very interesting and also slightly creepy that everyone knows me overnight,_ he thought. **[Sounds right.]** "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Stefan. Greater Swiss." He bounced around some more. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be meeting you! Though I'd have to say, I like The Expert more. Not my big sister, though. She prefers you." **[Hmm. Suspicious, ain't it?]**

"Does she now?" The Criminal smiled. It was nice to have someone like him better than his brother, what with him being a felon and The Expert a detective. Granted, of late he'd stopped thieving, but still it felt good. **[Being liked more than your older sibling is always satisfying.]**

But he had an important assignment.

"Say, Stefan," he began, phrasing his words carefully, "would you and your sister like to come to the Lookout and see The Expert? You might even get to see his girlfriend." **[Not-bribery.]**

"Um, okay, but why?" Stefan asked.

"I could mince words, but then my stoic brother would un-mince them and it could be bad." Both smiled. "There's somebody coming here to kill all the white pups in Adventure Bay. It's apparent he's looking for The Expert and me."

"Oh," Stefan murmured, now looking scared. "But why all? Can't he just kill the white Bernese mountain dogs and leave the rest of us out of it?" **[He could, but...]**

"I wish so, as weird as that is. **[And weird it is indeed.]** The thing is, he doesn't know what breed we are, or even what we really look like, so he's just been on a killing spree to be certain." The Criminal paused, but shook his head, focusing on what was before him right now.

The young Greater Swiss mountain dog drank this in. "Okay, we'll come. Don't have a choice anyway," he said, chuckling at the end. "Just let me get my sister."

And with that he ran behind a building, and The Criminal heard him shout, "Nicole! You won't believe ... " He could guess what came next.

He then heard pawsteps and saw Stefan return, pulling a white paw that obviously belonged to his sister Nicole, who then soon appeared in view of The Criminal.

That was when he realised that "tastes like diabetes" was about to taste even sweeter. **[This could end very badly.]**

 **And there! We! Have it! 'Adventures' is back in swing. Maybe not full swing, but nevertheless pretty good swing. Hope you enjoyed - if you did, please leave a review, it does make us authors joyful when we see a review like that.**

 **I'm gonna switch it up - till next time, buh-bye!**


	20. The Whites are Dying - Super

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! The second super-chapter in Adventures is finally here. And as is the custom with these things, I have to give you the stats for the story, which are: 2761 views, 34 reviews, 6 faves, 4 follows, 51 stupidity moments, 34 instances of speech prediction, 14 faints, 17 plothills and 4 plotholes.**

 **And in this chapter, some things are gonna have to be tied together, like that little scene at the end of the last chapter, so this should be quite a bit interesting for me to give to you. Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I've said it no less than 30 times, and it's not even funny anymore, but I'll still make a joke about how I don't own any rights to this show.**

The Criminal shook himself awake and asked the two, "So are we ready to go?" **[I would think so. I mean, Stefan said that he'd - you know what? No. I'm gonna stay quiet on this one.]**

"Yeah," Stefan assured him. "Mind explaining to my sister what's going on?"

"You didn't?" The Criminal asked him with a smile. Stefan hung his head and smiled slightly. "No, I don't mind at all." And on that note he delved into the full explanation of the situation. It was pretty lengthy, and it took quite a while until it was done. **[Press the skip button now.]**

The problem was, Nicole didn't hear a word of it. **[Oh boy. Here we go.]**

Because she was too focused on the fact that The Criminal was within six feet of her. She'd had a rather sizable infatuation with him even before he'd existed to most of the rest of the public. The only thing that had kept her from fully falling into the abyss for him was the fact that he was a felon.

Now that he had cleaned up his act and had started doing right again, well... **[You can only imagine where this is going.]**

"Questions?" The Criminal asked suddenly.

"Uh," the girl said, embarrassed that she hadn't heard anything. "Yes?"

"Proceed." **[You know, normal people say 'Go ahead', except if they wanta be formal. Either you're being formal, or you're being abnormal. Or stupid. Just saying... Also, what I said rhymed.]**

"Could you please repeat that for me?" She rubbed her elbow in slight mortification.

The Criminal fell over backwards in amusement and laughed a big laugh, making Stefan and Nicole laugh too.

After he calmed down, he answered her, "Sorry for laughing. I'll re-explain it on the way." He stepped sideways and swept his paw in a grandiose manner, as an "After you" gesture. Nicole giggled a little more at his antics and walked ahead of him and her brother, who quickly took up positions on either side of her. **[What a Nice Guy.]**

As they walked and The Criminal talked, they met some strangers who would randomly wave to The Criminal as he passed. He was still getting used to his newfound popularity and found it sorta unnerving when people and pups would give him a shout for no reason. **[I mean, if I became a celebrity overnight, I'd probably be slightly weirded out too. Fair play, me. I don't know why I said this, but work with it, please.]**

Soon, they arrived at the Lookout, where they quickly saw The Expert lounging in his house, waiting for The Criminal.

"Should we say anything when we get there?" Stefan asked.

It took The Criminal a few milliseconds to figure out what Stefan meant. "He prefers it, yes." **[Speech prediction predetermination.]**

"Oh, okay."

The trio approached him and The Criminal began to speak. "Hey."

The Expert looked up. "Hello to you."

The Criminal gestured toward the two guests. "They're all I found down in the alleyways." **[Who's that a knock against? You or them?]**

"It's better than nothing, wouldn't you say?"

"True. The more lives saved, the better."

"Hi," Nicole began. "I'm Nicole, and this is my younger brother Stefan." She looked at Stefan, who had a weird look on his face. **[I believe specificity is required here.]**

"Big fan," the two brothers said in tandem and in time. **[We laugh.]**

"Quite," Nicole agreed, smiling. It was then, though, that she noticed something. "Where's Rere? Shouldn't she be here?"

The Expert nodded. "She's currently hiding behind me for fear of being killed, but you can talk to her still." **[Don't you just love casually talking about death and killings? Because I know I do!]**

"You okay, Rere?" The Criminal put out there.

"Yes, but I'm not leaving _Ko Taku Aroha_ , no matter what," came a muffled response. She had put her face into his back, The Criminal reasoned. **[The back, despite being large in size, is not the proper place to put your head for protection. ... Yes, I said that.]**

"I can get behind that," Stefan said. "If I was in danger, I'd want the person I like to help me too." He looked at Nicole. "Right, sis?" **[I want to believe that this is a clearly intentional singling out, and 99.9999% chance it is. The issue is, I still don't believe, for some reason. It's like believing that I'll get smarter when there's a similar percentage chance I won't.]**

"Yep, even if he or she or they were in just as deep."

"Kinda tastes like diabetes, though," The Criminal stated.

"What does that mean?" asked the youngest of the five.

The Expert signalled for his brother and girlfriend to be quiet. He knew what would happen next. **[As per usual, obviously.]**

"It means that a scene is so sweet and nice that too much exposure could cause diabetes," Nicole said with a laugh. **[No joke, this is actually what that phrase means. Check TV Tropes, it should say something similar.]**

The Criminal laughed as well. "How'd you know that?"

"I remember you saying it before, and just before you did, I said to myself 'Aww, that's so sweet!', and then I realised that that was the reason why you say it."

"Hmm."

Stefan yawned. "Where can I have naptime?" **[No. Seriously? Your whole entire life is in peril, and you want to sleep. ...]**

Nicole giggled again.

The Expert pointed to the entrance of the Lookout. "Inside, you'll find a number of beanbags; use the white one." Stefan was a little worried of what the Patrol would think if he used one of them. "Don't worry, it's mine. You can use it if you want." Stefan nodded and ran off.

"I'll go join him," The Criminal said. "Searching for that long made me real tired." And so he went on his way. **[Sure. Not like your life isn't in danger too.]**

Nicole watched him leave before turning back to The Expert and Rererangi.

"When did you plan on telling him?" both asked her in unison. **[The Expert is spreading.]**

"What?" Nicole was genuinely bewildered at them. **[I'm sure she was. But we need to move the plot along quickly, before the readers get bored.]**

"You like The Criminal, right?" Rere followed up.

There was a long, long silence after that. Sound was absent for several minutes. **[That is all of tautologous, redundant and repetitive.]**

After those minutes, Rere probed for an answer. She didn't get one.

"I can feel the heat from your cheeks from where I am, Nicky."

There was, at last, sound from the Greater Swiss' mouth, in the form of nervous laughter.

"So a yes?" The Expert smirk-asked. **[I mean...]**

"Y-yeah, kinda..." She wasn't believed. "K-kinda a lot." Still it was not bought. "Oh, fine. I'm ... I'm totally in love with him."

She turned away from them to hide her face, which was pink and almost wet. "Satisfied?" **[Don't cry. By the power vested in me as the *slap* stupid person who needs to shut up now, I say nothing of use to your existence. Also, I'm reporting physical abuse.]**

She jumped slightly when she felt two pairs of paws around her. Looking up she saw The Expert; looking back she saw Rere.

"Good for you," Rere whispered to her. "We're in similar boats; I can help you steer yours."

"She's right," The Expert supported. "Besides, I was wondering when my brother would find love." **[He's a felon. You won't really find too many with successful love lives.]**

"You're - you're okay with this? I thought you'd laugh or tease me or something."

"No," Rere assured her. "I'd never laugh at someone for something like that."

"And I don't laugh at all." The girls giggled. **[Hahahahahahaaaaa...]**

"Come inside and we'll discuss your infatuation in private," The Expert continued.

"But, there isn't enough room for three of us in there to fit properly," Nicole pointed out.

"Oh, isn't there?" He strode into his house and stood in the centre. He motioned for them to do somewhat likewise. The girls shrugged and so did. It was cramped, like Nicole had predicted. **[I'm sure nobody really expected otherwise.]**

When they had, The Expert pulled a remote out from somewhere and pressed the only button on it.

The floor suddenly moved down under the floor and was replaced by another floor. **[The logic is too supreme to be understood...]**

"What is this?" Nicole asked as they rode down the platform.

"Even I didn't know about this," Rere remarked.

"This is the secret underground base: a thoroughly epitomised 'recreational research' area." **[Made by Rocky. You know it's gonna have some sort of crazy long, abbreviatable name.]**

"SUB-TERRA?" Nicole said straight away, having followed along. "Weird name."

"You'll have Rocky to thank. He names everything complicated he has with an acronym. I still remember the IFI, and what it used to be called before." He continued without giving them a chance to ask anything. "But admiration can wait. We're here to talk about something of much more importance." Nicole blushed. **[Yes. The topic of catching this bloody killer. Literally. His hands are bloody.]**

* * *

As it would be, The Criminal was too awake to sleep, despite being tired. He felt worried that he could have missed someone in those alleys. So he went back to ask his older brother if he could go back down there.

When he saw that not only The Expert, but also Rere and Nicole, had vanished, he had kittens. **[I'm sure dogs can't do that. Biological predisposition and stuff.]**

"Stef, Stef," he called his napping friend. "Stef, wake up!"

"What? Why?" Stefan mumbled, reluctant to stand up.

"Your sister's missing!"

That got him up nice and fast. **[Nice and fast.]**

"And Rere and The Expert are gone too."

"What? How? We gotta find them!" Stefan said excitedly. "Who knows if that psycho guy got them already?" **[** **Just to clarify quickly, excited in this context means agitated or upset. And also, ignore this, if you haven't already.]**

"You're right, we can't waste any time," the elder emphasised while running outside to find the three missing pups, the younger at his heels.

* * *

Nicole, Rererangi and The Expert were about two-thirds through their discussion when the only male pup received a call.

"Carry on, I'll be back soon. Just need to take this." He exited the SUB-TERRA and answered. "Yes?"

"The Expert?" It sounded like Chase.

"Yes, and I'm not dead." There was a small pause as the caller pondered why he said that. **[Can you imagine calling your workmate and the first thing he says after greeting you is 'I'm not dead'? No? Well, that's The Expert for you.]**

"The Expert, we have a problem." Yep. Undoubtedly, it was his partner-in-crime-stopping, Chase.

"I thought I said I wasn't called Houston." **[What chapter was that again?]**

Chase almost laughed, but he managed to stay on topic. "There's been a catastrophic disaster at Rattlesnake Canyon. Three white canines - "

"Murdered?" Silence. "Yes, then. Who are they, if you can?" **[Gimme dat speech prediction.]**

"Nothing's been finalised yet, but apparently one of them is your brother."

The Expert went from his usual stoicism to a deathly stoicism, and even though Chase couldn't see that, he felt it through the quietness of the situation.

What Chase didn't feel, was The Expert crafting an idea in his mind immediately after. **[This will end well.]**

"Okay. Have Marshall be sent down there to bring them back. I'm expecting a call soon, and I'll get back to you later." And he hung up. Chase just stood where he was in confusion.

Meanwhile, only seconds after he had hung up on Chase, The Expert got a second ring. "Yes?"

A distorted voice came over the phone. "I have received info that I managed to kill your brother. And next, it'll be you." **[So wait. You needed a whole confirmation to be able to tell that? How stupid are you? And that's saying something, coming from me. Also, how'd he get The Expert's number? That's what I wanta know.]**

"Okay." There was a pause for about half a second that The Expert glossed over as he continued to talk. "I'm sending an ambulance down there now to bring them back. Now, if you see it, do not kill the driver. He does have white fur, but also black spots that I would think are absent on my brother." There was a slight break as The Expert guessed that the killer was looking at the limp bodies to confirm that, indeed, none of them had spots. **[Yeah, this guy is a genuine, certified, _professional,_ idiot.]**

"Okay. I can just about see it. It's about to reach them. Don't kill him, you said?"

"Right. He's only there to take the bodies. He's not even going to do any autopsies or analyses or anything of that sort, so you're safe."

"Thank you for your unexpected lack of hostility." **[At least he's courteous. You know?]**

"You're welcome. Have a good rest of the day as you hunt me down." A laugh was heard and a muttered "you're one weird dog" came over as well before the call ended. **[He's not weird. He's The Expert.]**

Chase was given a shout immediately after. "Hello?"

"When Marshall comes back, tell him to find me right away."

"Okay, but why?" **[I thought we had this discussion, Chase. Do not question The Expert. Ever.]**

The Expert smirk-asked, "Did you really think that The Criminal would allow himself to be killed?" **[No. I don't think any of us did, realistically.]**

* * *

When Marshall did arrive, Chase did as he was instructed. The Dalmatian found the waiting Bernese mountain dog with relative ease.

"The Expert? You wanted to see me?"

"Technically I wanted to see the corpses, but since you're here too, how goes it?" he asked, completely serious. **[Serious snark. Heh.]**

"I guess better than before." The Expert acknowledged the positivity of the statement. "It's nice to be able to do something proper for once today. Anyway, what about them?"

The Expert, using only his eyes, made Marshall actually bring them out, having forgotten to do so previously.

"Right. Sorry," he said, earning a half-shrug. **[The natural response to everything.]**

The Expert took a look at the three, immediately recognising two of them. He also saw that one of them two was actually not injured at all, the blood on his white fur from another, actually hurt, pup.

"Nice." He spoke glacially. "Marshall?" The pup whose name was called looked up. "Patch this one up." He jerked his head toward the to-be target of medical attention.

"Why that one?" Marshall asked him. The Expert would have answered, but let Marshall to remember to whom he was talking and that questioning anything from him was not usually smart. **[Exactly.]**

Eventually, he did. "Ah, yeah. Right." And off he set.

During all of that, the girls underground had started to get a little worried when The Expert didn't come back down soon. They had gone back up to the surface to be greeted with Marshall's and The Expert's conversation. Upon seeing two of the three with blood stains, Nicole nearly let loose an almighty scream of distress, but Rererangi clamped her paw over Nicole's mouth, effectively silencing her. **[An almighty scream. That would be loud, I presume.]**

When Marshall had gone away, The Expert said, "They're fine."

It took a few seconds for the girls to realise that he was speaking to them. "Uh, how do you know?" Nicole asked him.

"He's an expert at these things," Rere answered with a small laugh. The Expert would-have-smiled. Nicole laughed with Rere. **[The most iconic line in my stories.]**

"But seriously, though, are you sure Stef and The Criminal are gonna be okay?"

"Absolutely." The Expert turned around. "The Criminal, he's a master at trickery and deception when push comes to shove. He'll have fooled the killer easily. As for Stefan, he wasn't even hit by anything, thanks to The Criminal, to be commended again for his genius." **[That after looking at them.]**

"Wait, what do you mean?"

The Expert paused as he heard a yelp in the distance. He ignored it after that.

"Simply put? Stefan was saved from the weapon by him, and then he put his own blood from the earlier impact he suffered at the spot where Stefan would have been hit, to fool the killer again into thinking he'd killed another innocent white pup on his massacre." **[The Expert. That's all you can really say.]**

The girls watched him in awe. "All that from just looking at them?" Nicole asked. "You really are an expert at these things." More giggles. **[I'm sure I've used the word 'giggle' and variants thereof more in this one chapter than I have ever.]**

The Expert, would-have-smiling again, turned back to Stefan and asked him, "Wasn't that fun?"

In a nanosecond, Stef was back up and bouncing. "Yeah! It was so cool pretending to be shot and fooling the mean guy like we did!"

At that moment, Marshall came back with The Criminal.

"Oh, brother?" The Criminal called, also excited for some reason. "We got to see him!" **[I swear, this guy keeps getting dumber and dumber.]**

"You saw his face?" The Expert queried, disappointed - not surprised - that the killer had left his face exposed when doing his business. Clearly he was certain that no one would survive his onslaught, or even see it for that matter.

"Yeah! He had white hair, bleached, and a black scruffy under his chin, and a black euro too. He was porcelain - no, ivory. **[Whoa. Stefan knows skin colour tone names? And does that question even make sense?]**

"My word, your brother notices a lot, doesn't he?" The Criminal remarked to Nicole. "He'll be telling us how many toes he had next!" Nicole giggled, as she was wont to do recently. **[See? And again.]**

"Well, now we know who we're looking for. And," The Expert said, stopping to allow The Criminal to say his bit.

"You have a plan." The Expert nodded. "What is it?"

* * *

The Expert strolled along the streets of his hometown, trying maybe to catch a glimpse of the white-haired homicidal man. **[Outright hoping to see this murderer. Fun.]**

Eventually, he did, and he calmly greeted the man as though he were another normal citizen and not a mass murderer.

"Hello to you too. What are you doing out here? Surely - "

"Yes, I knew you'd be out here. I'm here to arrest you." The man laughed. **[Freedom of prediction of speech!]**

"You? Arrest me?" He put his arms behind his back, almost instinctively.

"What is your name?" The Expert asked, unphased.

"What's your name? You wanta arrest me. Why d'you wanna know mine?"

"I just want to be able to tell a friend of mine who is responsible for her brother's death because he shoots a gun too much." **[No points for making me get copyright claimed.]**

"What about your brother?"

The Expert snapped his paw, to the short surprise of the man. "Ah, right. Him. Well, I don't think either of us should be too worried about that."

"And why not?" the man questioned.

"Because you are now under arrest." The voice was behind him, and immediately after a triumphant Chase emerged with a giant smirk. "Boo-yah." **[Boo-yah.]**

"You tricked me," he growled.

"No, I didn't do anything. More importantly, you didn't do anything. You let yourself be caught." The man scowled more. "Come on. Off you go." Chase proceeded to transfer the murderer to jail.

"Oh - before you go," The Expert called, causing a roll of the eyes from the man. "Just so you know, you never killed my brother, or my friend's brother. They fooled you, too. You're not as smart as you look. You're not as smart as you think you are either. Think that over during your life sentence." **[I love The Expert. He's awesome. And that's not me just being conceited.]**

The man frowned even more and glared daggers at the stoic albino dog, who stared back with empty eyes that held no emotion, but deep eyes that expressed all the feelings that would never be shown on his face. **[About right.]**

Soon the mass killer man was out of sight on his way to be incarcerated and The Criminal showed up, smiling. "I never thought seeing another criminal get sent away would be so satisfying."

"He tried to kill you." The Criminal laughed. "Let's go home, brother. That's enough action for a day."

* * *

Very late that night, while everyone slept, Nicole and The Criminal lay awake. Nicole was the one who couldn't sleep, and she'd dragged The Criminal out of his sleep to have someone to talk to.

They talked about many things as they lay together, but the last thing mentioned was, naturally, the white dog killer. **[Naturally.]**

"When I saw Stefan motionless like that, I was so scared that he'd been shot dead. I can't believe you managed to save him from that man's gun," Nicole expressed.

"I had to protect him. He's young and can learn a lot, especially from you and The Expert and me. He has a bright future ahead of him. Seeing him grow up, as well, it just tastes like diabetes." The Criminal shrugged. **[What. A Nice Guy.]**

Nicole was taken aback by his answer. She leaned closer to her male companion and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Stefan."

"Stefan? I'm not - "

"I'm naming you Stefan. From now, you're gonna be known as Stefan 'The Criminal'." **[Yes. This is an attempt to confuse you more.]**

"Thanks, I guess." He paused. "Why your brother's name, though?

"Because like him," Nicole said, before kissing him on the cheek, "you taste like diabetes." She smiled and lay back down, to sleep. **[Now that tastes like diabetes.]**

"Stefan" just stayed frozen in place, eventually breaking into a grin and laying down next to Nicole. "Tastes like diabetes indeed..." he mumbled.

 **And that concludes my very disappointing return to publicity. Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please be sure to leave a review, and if you really loved it then give me a fave or something to boost my morale to do this more.**

 **Til next time, see ya later!**


End file.
